Imperial interference
by heavyneos
Summary: Q likes to play with the multiverse this is just another one of his games
1. Chapter 1

Damon Vaako sat alone in his sparsely lit Spartan ready room; behind his desk he was reading a pad that held the information from his new ships shakedown cruise, his chair was looking out of the large porthole and he sat his feet resting on the desk. Razing his hand over the dark desk he spoke in his normal arrogant voice.

"Computer Pint Glass of Water Cold" it beeped to acknowledge the command, almost immediately lights spouted forth from below where his hand was hovering, a slight whooshing sound then a beep to signal that the replication was complete. He grasped the glass firmly with his left hand he took a long drink that took a third of the water he sighed, taking his feet of the desk he sat directly behind his desk straitening his uniform as he did so.

"_Computer Combat log" _it beeped to acknowledge the command _"Star date 77139.94, Super Dreadnought I.S.S Kumari-A NCC-2150 Grand Duke, Admiral Damon Vaako commander of the Olympus and Titanic fleets, defender of the northern sector, General and commander of the 16__th__, 09__th__, and 12__th__ legions of the United Empire of Planets, commanding. _

_The shakedown cruise of my recently completed War ship has gone beyond my expectations, if I wasn't me I could almost pity any ships that attack this new technological terror I have created. Jean-Luc Picard said that Praetor Shinzon's ship the Scimitar was a predator, well what prays on a predator?"_

He paused to take a sip of his recently replicated glass of cold water; he let the soothing cool beverage quench his parched throat before continuing.

"_On another note, Imperial command with the backing of the senate has decided to investigate the sudden loss of three imperial listening posts in the Gamma quadrant, military analyst's fear that the Dominion may once again try and conquer the Alpha quadrant and knowing there almost unrivalled capacity to breed troops and build ships they may have the numbers to sweep away Starfleet, the Klingon defence fleet and the Romulan Star navy"_

Taking another long drink from his glass, to wash the taste of saying Romulan out of his mouth, he hated them Just as much as the Dominion, wounds from the Earth Romulan war were still bitter festering and fresh in the minds of many of the Noble Houses.

"_Though there former allies in the Cardasian Union are still rebuilding their planets and forces under Legit Dumar, the Breen have been all but destroyed by the Gorn Hegemony and the Tholian assembly. With no allies in this quadrant the Empire believes that they will attack without restraint with numbers between the millions and the hundreds of thousands._

_As such I have been given a so-called fleet to investigate, so-called because it is an insult to me, my station and my house. The Imperial navy supplied me with_

_**1 dreadnought:**_

_**(Galaxy class X):**_

_**3 heavy cruisers: **_

_**(Ambassador Class) **_

_**12 destroyers: **_

_**(6 Miranda class refit) **_

_**(6 Defiant class)**_

_**38 frigates: **_

_**(14 new Orleans class)**_

_**(11 Okinawa class) **_

_**(13 Aegean class) **_

_This small fleet is supposed to come with me and face the untold hordes of the Dominion_"

He shook his head in disgust as he listed the fleet given him, it didn't matter that they were all under the control of his house what mattered was the small number of them.

"_I voiced my objection to Imperial command, the Admiralty, the senate and even the emperors themselves. Each said that the fleet I was given was more than adequate for the job. I do not believe this to be the case, for several decades my family has been voicing our disgust with the barley armed and armoured ships of Starfleet, knowing that the space frames could support almost two or three times the weapons and armour they are usually given, why the Constitution class alone could support the technology of today quite adequately and still be one of the best ships of the line and are in my personal fleet._

_as such and in accordance with Imperial Law, I have come to a decision along with this pitiful fleet I'm sanctioning the use of several vessels from my personal fleet. _

_**3 dreadnoughts**_

_**(Galaxy class X, Mk XI, Vaako refit): **_

_**2 carriers**_

_**(Modified Dominion Carrier Mk II, Vaako refit)**_

_**9 heavy cruisers **_

_**(3 Ambassador Class Mk X Vaako refit)**_

_**(3 Excelsior class Mk V Vaako refit)**_

_**(3 Constitution class Mk VIII refit Vaako refit) **_

_**36 destroyers/ escorts**_

_**(12 Defiant class Mk II, Vaako refit) **_

_**(12 Miranda Class Mk IV, Vaako refit)**_

_**(12 Centaur class Mk III Vaako refit) **_

_**108 frigates/ missile frigates**_

_**(50 Steam-runner class missile frigates Vaako refit) **_

_**(54 NX Intrepid class Mk V, Vaako refit)**_

_**60 cutters**_

_**(Sabre Class Mk II Vaako refit)**_

_**40 corvettes**_

_**(Constellation Class Mk V, Vaako refit)**_

_**20mine sweepers/layers**_

_**(Oberth class refit Mk III,**__**Vaako Refit)**_

_**35 gun cursers**_

_**(Soyuz Class Mk V, Vaako refit)**_

_These ships once taken with me shall be replaced by ships from my mothball fleet. _

He grabbed a padd from his desk with the list of ship names, a devilish smirk spread across his face.

"_My first plan is to send out my escort ships to scout the former listening posts to scan for weapons signatures and other evidence. If the investigation shows the Dominion had anything to do with it then by god I will make them pay, as we should have when they first tried to invade, an invasion that cost me my son and my wife, if I get the chance I will pay the founders back for the loss of my family. But should they manage to kill me I trust that my brother will continue on the Vaako name, and it should be so noted in this log that even though I don't always show it I am proud of my brother and the fact that he has earned a name outside the Vaako name that many still fear"_

He put the data pad down and picked up a picture of himself his brother and their father, his younger self didn't smile and had his arms crossed looking board, his father had a proud smirk on his scarred face, his black dreadlocks tied back in a pony tail his sapphire eyes blazing with merriment, and his younger brother arms crossed like his brother and father his blond dreadlocked hair wild and free like his spirit and smiling like a fool, Putting it back down a rare smile gracing his face before he forced it back down.

"_the Balthazar Vaako Butcher of Betazed, I didn't think him capable of such a feet but the reports speak for themselves, I guess that showed me, Blood will tell and all that. The pride I felt could only be eclipsed by my son's graduation from the imperial Officer Academy as valedictorian and beating my father's and my own results by a fair margin"_

He finished his drink before continuing

"_my first stop before Deep Space 9 is my fleet's staging area just outside the Olympus and Etna sectors; from there it is a three day journey to the Bajoran sector and the wormhole to the Gamma quadrant, it should be interesting seeing the Lady colonel Kira again, End Log"_

"_Computer Personal Log_," it beeped to acknowledge the command "the Cardasian Union's rebuilding had gone well under Legit Dumar, the crafty leader of the Cardasian people didn't let loosing half his face deter him",

He shook his head in good humour; he had met the man in person after the dominion surrender and found him a charismatic and fair leader, and he was one of the few who offered economic and humanitarian support to Cardassia witch he accepted.

"and it seems that he had prepared for the Dominion to turn the weapons on the people of Cardassia prime, he had his agents move all the items from the museums and libraries as well as all government documents to secure underground bunkers",

He refilled his glass and took along drink.

"I offered the defeated people of the Cardasian Union economic and humanitarian aid on behalf of house Vaako, the senate didn't think it was worth it to sheer up an enemy empire so they sent only a few ships, Fools in my opinion I can see the benefit of having one of the major powers in the Alpha quadrant owing you a favour, they should soon be at pre Boarder wars of 2347-2350s, with some help from my own house of course, and thanks to some dirty deals with the remnants of the Obsidian order to help rebuild their military infrastructure, I have been given the designs for the Galor and Keldon class ships, of course section 31 was given copes to get there dogs off my back, I also gave them the plans for Klingon and... Romulan ships my house helped salvage from Imperial space. unfortunately there cloaking devices self-destruct if a certain code is not entered during removal, those pointy eared bastards are crafty, Breen ships if incapacitated also self-destruct it seems as though our rivals are getting more devious I only hope that we can be just as devious in the future, End Log"

Damon Vaako sighed as he ended the log entry, he was a tall man around six foot nine with a pony tail of black dreadlocked hair that reached between his shoulder blades. His skin was pail and ashen his face had high cheekbones and a strong jaw line, his eyes were tired ringed with dark bags his green eyes shone through the tiredness. Unlike any Nobleman or Starfleet officer outside his house he wore specially designed armour styled like the ancient Necromonger armour of Helios prime, the under shirt was a deep crimson showing his status as a command officer, like the Hirogen the armour contains advanced scanners with strength enhancing exoskeleton that can make a standard human as strong as a Borg drone. It can take multiple phaser rifle shots and is made from the same materials as a star ship's hull it also has a specially designed helmet that folds out from the high collar, his armour comes with a crimson cape. Over his left eye a Dominion styled eye peace to see outside the ship. Unlike any other Starfleet vessel Vaako's new ship's bridge was deep inside the hull of the ship and protected by heavy bulkheads and shields along with a specially designed cage around it to reinforce the bridge.

Getting to his feet he walked out of his ready room the bulkhead doors opened with a hiss announcing his arrival on the bridge.

"Admiral on the deck" shouted the executive officer

"As you were" he said as he glided across the bridge his red cape flapping behind him.

the bridge itself set up like a Sovereign class with the captain's chair at the centre of the room the first officer had a station to the right of the captains chair with a smaller seat than the captains and the second officer on his left, the captains chair looked more like a throne than a chair, with a high back made with thick padded material covered in a crimson leather with gilded gold accents. He sat heavily on the chair.

"status Mr Cowen?" he asked as he looked to his XO a short portly man with vicious scars he earned in the Dominion war when he went hand to hand against a Jem'Hadar. It cost him a chunk of his lower jaw and his ability to speak but he had won, he also had an eyepiece over his left eye. His armour was slightly different to most as it was the CQC variant maid for close quarters battle, his under shirt was also a crimson red for command.

"All ships are at the main staging aria and all crews and soldiers have been checked for Changeling infiltrators sir" the man croaked with the help of his new voice box making him sound like commander B-4.

"set course for the Olympus sector warp 4"

"Aye sir warp 4" said the helmsman he was young man of Asian descent, his armour in the standard configuration and had his rank insignia on the centre of his chest and left shoulder, on his right was the ships logo duel rapiers through a planet earth on top of an Andorian skull, on the right side of his chest was his name tag, his left eye had the eye piece to know where he's going "helm reports warp 4 reached sirs"

"status"

"Tactical reports all offensive and defensive weapons are green" said the tactical officer a tall woman of African descent, her long hair tied back in a pony tail; her eyes were an emerald green with an eye piece on her right eye. Her armour had more hip plates making it look like a skirt. Her under shirt in gold to show security staff, her boots were more feminine and held a slight point at the tip and an inch heel.

"Engineering reports warp cores fully functional and all stats are green sir" an older man of Germanic decent his red hair put up in a pony tail he had a goatee and his armour was designed for radiation resistance his left eye had been replaced with a robotic one and a scar that ran from above his eyebrow to beneath his jaw line. His under shirt in a golden yellow to show engineering staff

"Helm reports all systems green sir"

"Comm. station reports all channels free and clear sir" said the young African woman her hair up in a short bob, her armour in the CQC variant and her undershirt in crimson. She had two disrupter pistols on her hips and a third in the small of his back. Her boots were more feminine and held a slight point at the tip and an inch heel.

"Sensor stations report all screens are clear and all stats are in the green" the woman was of Indian decent, her armour was standard designed and her under shirt was blue to show science staff. She had a slight scar across her nose her long brown hair was tied up.

"Security reports no problems" said a man of Middle Eastern decent he had short brown hair his eyes were replaced by robotic ones and he had a burn scar running across the upper half of his face, where he took an exploding eps relay to the face, his armour was designed for heavy combat and his undershirt was golden to show security staff. At his waist were two knuckle duster trench knives a gift from his father.

"Legion commander's reports all green" said an older man his head was covered in scars he had a crew cut with a five o'clock shadow he was of European decent his eyes were blue and judging from his eyebrows he was blond, his armour was made for heavy combat his under shirt was gray to show he was mobile infantry legionnaire.

Lord Vaako nodded

"good inform me when we reach the staging area" he said as he got to his feet and headed back to his ready room. "you have the bridge Mr Cowen"

"sir" he said in acknowledgement

As he left the bridge the helmsman turned to the XO

"what's wrong with our Lord Sir?" he said turning his chair to face the XO

"he's going over battle strategies like all great commanders" the helmsman nodded and turned back to his station.

inside his ready room Lord Vaako began to think over the Dominion war, they said that the dominion was unbeatable, the alpha quadrant alliance proved them wrong, he personally had proven them wrong, he proved them wrong in the Olympus sector in space with his personal fleet and on the planets Demeter, Persephone, Gaia and Pan, his legions had suffered heavily but victory was his. He had proved it in the Etna system where his fleet decimated a Cardassian fleet of the first order second battalion, Imperial command though had denounced his choice of destroying the escape pods, that's how he earned the names Vaako the merciless, Vaako the pitiless and Vaako the unforgiving. Though it did earn him the respect of the Klingons who called him an honoured Warrior,

He wondered if he could take the war to the dominion, the best statisticians he had said it would be dammed near Imposable. Looking once more over the ship names he smiled every ship home made in his own ship yards to his specifications, and every officer and enlisted man home grown from his own worlds, and trained in his own academes to his houses specifications as they have been for the past two hundred years. Looking over every name on every ship he knew that he had the best forces the best ships and crews, taking a moment to crush any thought of defeat. With his ships and his crews he could take the fight to the Dominion.

After going over every specification for Dominion ships and the strategies used against them in the last war his comm., beeped. He tapped his comm. Badge which was a sword running though the planet earth

"Sir we are coming up on the Olympus sector staging aria now sir"

"Understood ensign when we get there take us out of warp"

"Yes sir" the badge beeped as he pressed and the channel closed.

In space the mighty ship slowed do sub-light speed and moved at a steady pace towards an empty section of space where it slowed to a dead stop. Inside the bridge Lord Vaako once again strode the bridge and sat in his throne.

"Sir?" asked the young helmsman questioned as they reached the thirty minuet mark of holding station where they were.

"Open comm. Channel max scramble frequency" he said to the comm., officer

"Channel open sir"

"This is Alpha dog one to fleet release camo, repeat this is Alpha dog one to fleet release camo"

"Sir were getting request for confirmation codes"

"Transmit code, Zulu, Delta, Kappa, Kappa, One, Eight, Four, Alpha,"

"Transmitting now sir"

As soon as she hit the transmit button distortion fields encompassed view screen. There before them was 313 of the most heavily armoured and armed ships in imperial space.

"Put me through to all ships, and make sure that we get ship wide on each"

"Done sir"

"This is Grand Duke Admiral Damon Vaako of house Vaako to all ships; our first stop will be the Bajoran sector and deep space nine, while there I expect each and every one of you to remember you represent me and my house so you had better be on your best behaviour, we will also be picking up the ships assigned to us by imperial command I shouldn't half to tell you how dangerous this mission is, I know many of you want another shot at the Dominion for revenge, retribution or whatever motive you have. But know this and this is for all you new shiny enlisted men I have one rule and one rule only everybody fights no one quits you quit and I will shoot you myself end transmission" he turned to face his Comm. officer "signal the fleet to Helm set course for Bajor warp 6"

"Aye transmission sent"

"Helm answers we are headed to Bajor warp 6".


	2. AN1

**Dreadnought class of house Vaako**

Galaxy refit Mk XI

Triple nacelle

Armaments

Triple armoured hull ablative Mk II (design taken from Voyager)

24 Type XIV phaser arrays

6 torpedo tubes (for/aft)

500 type X torpedoes

Dimensions

Length 641m

Width 467.10m

Height 138.m

Specifications

44 decks

1,500 crew

Max speed warp 9.6

Cruising speed warp 4.5

Triple deflector shields

Auxiliary craft

4 transport craft

8 phantom class fighters

8 shuttles

1 captains yacht

Majority of science stations removed in favour of more offensive and defensive systems, the Mk XI was personally upgraded to Lord Vaako's specifications.

**Heavy cruiser of house Vaako 1**

Ambassador class Mk X

Triple nacelle

Dimensions

Length 525.000m

Width 284.000m

Height 102.000m

Mass 3,710,000 tonnes

Armament

Triple armored hull ablative Mk II

15 type XIV phasers

4 torpedo tubes (for)

250 type X torpedoes

Specifications

34 decks

1,034 crew

Max speed warp 9.1

Cruising speed warp 5.5

Triple deflector shields

Auxiliary craft

2 phantom fighters

4 transports

4 shuttles

Third nacelle is used for stability and longevity at high warp speeds, several science bays were replaced with more offensive and defensive systems and a more comprehensive sensor suit.

**Heavy cruiser of house Vaako 2**

Excelsior class Mk V Vaako refit heavy cruiser

Dimensions

Length 512.00m

Width 195.64m

Height 86.76m

Armament

Triple armoured hull ablative Mk II

15 type XIV phasers

4 photon tubes (for/aft)

250 type X torpedoes

Specifications

34 decks

750 crew + 150 visitors, 9800 evacuation limit

Max speed warp 9.6

Cruising speed 6.9

Triple deflector screens

The work horse of the empire she is one of the longest serving war ships in the service, with Lord Vaako she is even more heavily armoured and armoured, and can comfortably take on a galaxy class battleship.

**Heavy cruiser house Vaako 3**

Constitution class refit Mk II

Dimensions

Length 305m

Width 171m

Height 074m

Armament

Triple armored hull ablative Mk II

8 twin emitter phasers

4 single emitter phasers

10 photon torpedo tubes

200 Mk X torpedoes

Specifications

23 decks

Crew 430

Max speed 9.5

Cruising speed 7.0

Triple deflector screens

Auxiliary craft

8 fighters

4 repair ships

Vaako is the only lord who still uses this class of ship that he paid heavily to purchase from barkers yards, the tech has been upgraded and the class now serves with distinction and is still in some circles known as the queen of battle.

**Destroyer/ Escort class of house Vaako**

Defiant class Mk II

Dimensions

Length 172.00m

Width 136.00m

Height 032.00m

Armament

Triple armored hull ablative Mk II

8 type XIII pulse phasers

4 type XIII phasers

4 torpedo tubes (for/aft)

150 type VII torpedoes

Specifications

4 decks

6 deck area's

52 crew

Max speed warp 9.98

Cruising speed warp 6.75

Mk I ablative armor

Triple deflector shields

Auxiliary craft

4 transports

4 fighters

Imperial fleet R&D created this variant, in collaboration with of house Vaako and House Sh'Raan Earl of the western sector; with a slight increase in armament and armour this class can now stand a fighting chance against any ship of cruiser and above Built as a primary warship to fight the Borg the Vaako refit can fight a heavy cruiser comfortably and go toe to toe with a battleship and go the distance.

**Destroyer class of house Vaako 2**

Miranda Class refit Mk IV

Armament

Triple armoured hull ablative Mk II

8 type XIII pulse phasers

4 type XIII phasers

12 photon torpedo tubes (4 roll bar for/ 4roll bar aft)

250 photon torpedoes

Dimensions

Length 237.6m

Width 141.7m

Height 058m

Specifications

11 decks

360 crew max

26 crew min

Max speed warp 9.2

Cruising speed warp 8.0

Triple deflector shields

Auxiliary craft

12 transports

4 fighters

1 repair ship

With a slight increase in armament and armour this class can fight a heavy cruiser comfortably and go toe to toe with a battleship and go the distance

**Destroyer class of house Vaako 3**

Centaur class refit

Roll bar one photon launcher

Dimensions

Length 381.87m

Width 320.16m

Height 078.54m

Mass 870,000 tonnes

Armament

9 type XI phasers

8 photon torpedo tubes (4 for/ 4 aft)

250 torpedoes

Specifications

Triple armoured hull ablative Mk II

11 decks

315 crew

Max speed warp 9.6

Cruising speed warp 8.5

Triple deflector shields

Originally designed as a light cruiser lord Vaako transformed the ship into a fast attack destroyer escort that can take the fight to heavy cruisers and battleships, and has served with distinction in both the former and current lord's fleet.

**Frigate/ missile frigate of house Vaako**

Steam runner class Mk V heavy frigate

Akira roll bar (dorsal) with three torpedo launchers each with two tubes

Dimensions

Length 380m

Width 371m

Height 91.5m

Armament

14 type X phasers

16 torpedo tubes (for/aft)

550 type IX torpedoes

Specifications

20 decks

220 crew

Max speed warp 9.5

Cruising speed 6.0

Triple deflector shields

Triple armoured hull ablative Mk II

This new steam runner was designed for the dominion war as a mainly offensive cutter vessel, but with the end of the war the fleet abandoned the design, seeing little wrong with the design Lord Vaako decided to resurrect the ship, buying the plans from imperial R&D and adding to the defensive and offensive weapons making the at the cutter into an effective frigate, after putting it through its paces during its shake down run the empire decided that a smaller more heavily armed ship could work well as a patrol vessel but they took away two of the torpedo launchers and one two of the shields. Lord Vaako was disgusted but the contract was worth a lot of money and so continued regardless.

**Frigate of house Vaako**

Intrepid type refit

Dimensions

Length 225m

Width 135.8m

Height 033.3m

Armament

12 type x phasers

6 torpedo tubes (for/aft)

6 pulse phase cannons

250 torpedoes

Specifications

10 decks

150 crew max 83 min crew

Max speed 9.0

Cruising speed 6.0

Triple deflector shields

Triple armoured hull ablative Mk II

The Vaako House never throw away a good design especially if it works, the great, great, great grandfather of the current lord refused to scrap an entire class of ship because cost would prevent Starfleet from continuing to refit it, instead he bought the majority of the ship still in service and the design of the space frame from the fleet and started the tradition of lord's of house Vaako keeping decommissioned ships in their personal service.

**Mine sweepers/layer**

Oberth class refit Mk III

Armament

2 type VIII phasers

Mine launchers

550 mines

Dimensions

Length 125.000m

Height 30.000m

Specifications

6 decks

90 crew

Max speed 9.95

Cursing speed 5.0

Triple deflector shields

Mk1 ablative armor

A slightly larger than normal Oberth modified to carry mines, it had the hanger and many other decks changed into mine storage areas, Lord Vaako added armour new armor

**Cutter**

Sabre class refit Mk IV

Armament

8 type X phasers

4 photon torpedo tubes (for/aft)

250 types IX torpedoes

Triple ablative armour Mk II

Dimensions

Length 364.77m

Width 225.61m

Height 052.48m

Specifications

Crew 40

Evacuation limit crew 200

Max speed 9.7

Cruse speed 7.5

Tripe deflector screens

Mk1 ablative armour

Auxiliary craft

2 patrol shuttle

**Carrier class**

Modified Dominion class

One super carrier was captured by Imperial R&D taken apart and refitted for federation use this craft

Dimensions

Length 980m

Width 571m

Height 41.50m

Armament

15 type X phasers

15 type VII pulse phasers

18 torpedo tubes (for/aft)

550 type IX torpedoes

Triple armoured hull Mk II

Specifications

50 decks

1,220 crew

Max speed warp 9.5

Cruising speed 6.0

Triple deflector shields

Mk II ablative armour

Auxiliary craft

350 phantom class fighter wings

220 transports

150 shuttles

The design was appropriated from a carless Jem'Hadar commander during the dominion war, which walked into an obvious trap, the ships log show that the Vorta Yelgrun 4 believed that nothing could stop this new super carrier fell for the fainting attack tactic and was easily manipulated into a trap.

**Command and controlee ship**.

Remade Kumari class

Super-dreadnought

Armaments

Sextuple armoured hull ablative Mk II (design taken from Voyager)

240 Type XIV phaser arrays (for/aft) 360 degree arch

260 Type XV pulse phaser (for/aft)360 degree arch

150 Type XV disrupter cannons (for/aft)360 degree arch

150 Type X interceptors (for/aft) 360 degree arch

4 type XX cutter beam (for)(taken from a mining space station)

60 torpedo tubes (for/aft)

50,000 type X torpedoes

Dimensions

Length 6 miles

Width 2.5 miles

Height 3.5 miles

Mass 500,000,000 tonnes

Specifications

440 decks

6,500 crew

250,000,000 marines

Max speed warp 8.9-9.0

Cruising speed warp 4.5

Sextuple deflector shields

Auxiliary craft

400 transport craft

80,000 phantom class fighter wings

8000 shuttles patrol/ exploration

1 captains yacht

Designed after Lord Vaako's favourite ship the Andorian battle-cruiser Kumari, this ship the Kumari-A NCC2150 is the only ship of its class, costing enough money to buy three star systems the super-dreadnought is the largest and most heavily armoured ship ever constructed in imperial space. The ship was designed without the wing sections of its original Kumari design it has four armoured nacelles at roughly a 30 degree angles connected amidships, each double nacelle is connected by a roll bar with two cutter beams, one on each side. It is powered by three warp cores taken from the new severing class, each one tied into the other providing more than enough power to keep the behemoth online,

The ships sent by the imperial navy

**(Galaxy class X dreadnought)**

**I.S.S Thunder**

**(Ambassador Class Heavy cruiser) **

**I.S.S Exeter-C,**

**I.S.S Achilles-C**

**I.S.S Ajax-C**

**(6 Miranda class refit destroyer) **

**I.S.S Impulse, **

**I.S.S Repulse, **

**I.S.S Indefatigable **

**I.S.S Horace, **

**I.S.S Nelson **

**I.S.S Reliant-A**

**(6 Defiant class escort/destroyer) **

**I.S.S Valiant-A, **

**I.S.S Choragus, **

**I.S.S Corsair, **

**I.S.S Queen Ann's revenge **

**I.S.S Wild Boar.**

**(14 new Orleans class frigate) **

**I.S.S lyre, **

**I.S.S Orchestra, **

**I.S.S Blues, **

**I.S.S Sonnet, **

**I.S.S Shenanigans, **

**I.S.S Miss Adventure, **

**I.S.S Tall Tail, **

**I.S.S Interesting Times, **

**I.S.S Harwood, **

**I.S.S Langsdorff, **

**I.S.S May it Be, **

**I.S.S Bad Day, **

**I.S.S Far Away **

**I.S.S Vodka **

**(11 Okinawa class frigates) **

**I.S.S Hiroshima, **

**I.S.S Drum Line, **

**I.S.S Shark, **

**I.S.S Chan, **

**I.S.S Stonewall Jackson, **

**I.S.S Jaeger, **

**I.S.S Twin Twist, **

**I.S.S Cold Front,**

**I.S.S Poleaxe, **

**I.S.S Pike **

**I.S.S Musket**

**(13Aegean class frigate)**

**I.S.S Black Cat, **

**I.S.S Pentangle, **

**I.S.S Red Son, **

**I.S.S Blue Moon, **

**I.S.S Helen, **

**I.S.S Tin Star, **

**I.S.S Hornet, **

**I.S.S Wasp, **

**I.S.S Long Shot, **

**I.S.S Dagger, **

**I.S.S K-bar, **

**I.S.S Dirge **

**I.S.S Red Rum**

**Vaako fleet names**

**(3 Galaxy class XI Vaako refit dreadnought): **

**I.S.S Omega, **

**I.S.S Fire Storm **

**I.S.S Apex**

**(2 Modified Dominion Carrier Vaako refit)**

**I.S.S Ark Royal-D **

**I.S.S Hermes-D**

**(3 Ambassador Class Mk X Vaako refit heavy cruiser) **

**I.S.S Pompeii-A, **

**I.S.S Rommel-B, **

**I.S.S Adr ****Graf Spee-C****, **

**(3 Excelsior class Mk V Vaako refit heavy cruiser)**

**I.S.S Cumberland-B, **

**I.S.S Renown-B, **

**I.S.S Justice,**

**(3 Constitution class refit Vaako refit heavy cruiser) **

**I.S.S skulduggery, **

**I.S.S Tusk-A, **

**I.S.S Stag-B**

**(12 Defiant class Vaako refit (Wolf Pack) destroyer/ escort) **

**I.S.S Wolf-A, **

**I.S.S Blaidd-C, **

**I.S.S Loup-D, **

**I.S.S Lobo-A, **

**I.S.S Cerberus-C, **

**I.S.S Blood Hound-A, **

**I.S.S Kiba, **

**I.S.S Wolfhound-B, **

**I.S.S Timber-wolf-A, **

**I.S.S Great-Dane, **

**I.S.S Sheep-dog, **

**I.S.S St Bernard **

**I.S.S Boar-Hound**

**(12 Miranda Class Vaako refit destroyer)**

** Miranda-C, **

**I.S.S Maximum-B, **

**I.S.S Buckler,**

**I.S.S Star-A, **

**I.S.S Dare, **

**I.S.S Vulture-A,**

**I.S.S Vladimir, **

**I.S.S Eire, **

**I.S.S Dogma, **

**I.S.S Churchill, **

**I.S.S Lexington-B**

**I.S.S Italia-D**

**(12 Centaur class Vaako refit destroyer) **

**I.S.S Relentless-A, **

**I.S.S Unforgiving, **

**I.S.S Perl Harbour-B, **

**I.S.S Mohican, **

**I.S.S Long-Bow, **

**I.S.S Santo, **

**I.S.S Black Abyss-B, **

**I.S.S Tower Bridge, **

**I.S.S Highlander, **

**I.S.S Roulette, **

**I.S.S Led Zeppelin, **

**I.S.S Black Sabbath.**

**(50 Steam-runner class missile frigates Vaako refit) **

**I.S.S War-Pig-A, **

**I.S.S Punch-B, **

**I.S.S Counter-Punch-B, **

**I.S.S Kup, **

**I.S.S Hot-Rod, **

**I.S.S Springer, **

**I.S.S Paranoid, **

**I.S.S Crazy Train-A, **

**I.S.S Special Delivery-C, **

**I.S.S Iron-Cage-B, **

**I.S.S Imperial Fist, **

**I.S.S Black-Mass, **

**I.S.S Six-Shot, **

**I.S.S Hog, **

**I.S.S Cannon, **

**I.S.S Trooper, **

**I.S.S Hard-Head, **

**I.S.S Congo, **

**I.S.S Shock and Aw, **

**I.S.S Smackdown, **

**I.S.S Orion-C, **

**I.S.S Third Strike, **

**I.S.S Stinger, **

**I.S.S Raven, **

**I.S.S Iron Hide, **

**I.S.S Blitz-Wing, **

**I.S.S Kangaroo-court, **

**I.S.S Glasgow-Grin-D, **

**I.S.S Rocket-C, **

**I.S.S No-mercy, **

**I.S.S Dead-End**

**I.S.S Gift Giver**

**I.S.S Happy Birthday**

**I.S.S Let there be Light-A**

**I.S.S Inferno-B**

**I.S.S Toro-B**

**I.S.S Sea Dog-A**

**I.S.S Eater of the Dead**

**I.S.S Mass Destruction**

**I.S.S Gen Lee-D**

**I.S.S Owen**

**I.S.S Mars**

**I.S.S Cobra-C**

**I.S.S Warrior-A**

**I.S.S Damage**

**I.S.S Liberty Bell**

**I.S.S Tungsten**

**I.S.S Queen**

**I.S.S Blood lust**

**I.S.S Star Sabre**

**I.S.S Ironman-C**

**I.S.S Osborne**

**I.S.S Right Hook-D**

**I.S.S Snap Jab-D**

**(54 Intrepid type 22****nd**** century Vaako refit frigate)**

**I.S.S Athos**

**I.S.S Porthos**

**I.S.S Aramis**

**I.S.S D'Artagnan **

**I.S.S ****Planchet**

**I.S.S ****Comte de Rohecfort**

**I.S.S ****Milady de Winter**

**I.S.S ****Cardinal Richelieu**

**I.S.S ****Louis XIII**

**I.S.S Black Musketeer**

**I.S.S Gray Musketeer**

**I.S.S Ares**

**I.S.S Cronus**

**I.S.S Spook**

**I.S.S Romulus Bane**

**I.S.S Vader**

**I.S.S Spirit**

**I.S.S Indomitable**

**I.S.S Viscous**

**I.S.S Raptor**

**I.S.S Chef**

**I.S.S Shark**

**I.S.S Angle**

**I.S.S Mage**

**I.S.S Anvil of Crom**

**I.S.S Conan**

**I.S.S Thor**

**I.S.S Zeus**

**I.S.S Nebula**

**I.S.S Touch and Go**

**I.S.S Acid Rain**

**I.S.S Kinsman**

**I.S.S Renegade**

**I.S.S Legion**

**I.S.S Hearts on Fire**

**I.S.S Mirage**

**I.S.S Ring**

**I.S.S Ra**

**I.S.S Beast**

**I.S.S Kingdom**

**I.S.S Druid**

**I.S.S Llewellyn **

**I.S.S Rhodri **

**I.S.S Harlequin **

**I.S.S Demon**

**I.S.S Last Man Standing**

**I.S.S Long Path**

**I.S.S Sobek**

**I.S.S Lost Boys**

**I.S.S Steel**

**I.S.S Black Heart**

**I.S.S Red Coat**

**I.S.S Independent**

**I.S.S Knight**

**I.S.S Honour**

**I.S.S War Crime**

**(Sabre Class Vaako refit cutter)**

**I.S.S Crash-B**

**I.S.S Burn-C**

**I.S.S Nightingale-D **

**I.S.S Hawk-E**

**I.S.S Robin-D**

**I.S.S Shrike-E**

**I.S.S Colt-B**

**I.S.S Blade-A**

**I.S.S Runabout-B**

**I.S.S Runamuck-B**

**I.S.S Star Scream-A**

**I.S.S Thunder Cracker-A**

**I.S.S Sky Warp-A**

**I.S.S Pterodactyl-C**

**I.S.S Revenge-A**

**I.S.S Spark-C**

**I.S.S Call to Arms-D**

**I.S.S Terrier-D**

**I.S.S king George-E**

**I.S.S Fairfax-C**

**I.S.S Hell Gate**

**I.S.S Silver Back-A**

**I.S.S Claw-B**

**I.S.S Long hall-C**

**I.S.S Tiger-B**

**I.S.S White Star**

**I.S.S Liberal-D**

**I.S.S Sulu-C**

**I.S.S King Henry VIII**

**I.S.S Phoenix-C**

**I.S.S Harley-D**

**I.S.S Suzuki-A**

**I.S.S Calling-A**

**I.S.S Button-C**

**I.S.S Menace-C**

**I.S.S Minx-C**

**I.S.S Denis-B**

**I.S.S Minnie-B**

**I.S.S Sydney-C**

**I.S.S Everest-A**

**I.S.S Amazon-A**

**I.S.S Death Valley-D**

**I.S.S Snowdon-D**

**I.S.S Secretariat**

**I.S.S Giant's Causeway-A**

**I.S.S Blarney stone-A**

**I.S.S Home star**

**I.S.S D-Day-C**

**I.S.S Exiled Ace-A**

**I.S.S Victoria-B**

**I.S.S McMahon**

**I.S.S Stalingrad-B**

**I.S.S St Petersburg-B**

**I.S.S Leningrad-B**

**I.S.S Moscow-B**

**I.S.S Igor-D**

**I.S.S Desert Orchid-A**

**I.S.S Pegler Bay-A**

**(Constellation Class Vaako refit Corvette)**

**I.S.S Orion-C**

**I.S.S Aquila-A**

**I.S.S Chiron-B**

**I.S.S Persephone-A**

**I.S.S Trojan**

**I.S.S Spartan**

**I.S.S Iliad-C**

**I.S.S Homer**

**I.S.S Back Draft-B**

**I.S.S Hamburg-B**

**I.S.S Berlin-A**

**I.S.S London-A**

**I.S.S Blitzkrieg-C**

**I.S.S Valentine-B**

**I.S.S John Wane**

**I.S.S Rooster Cogburne-A**

**I.S.S Battle Hymn-C**

**I.S.S Garry Owen-B**

**I.S.S Custer-A**

**I.S.S Wellington-A**

**I.S.S Marching On-C**

**I.S.S Horn blower-A**

**I.S.S Sharpe-B**

**I.S.S Pan Flute-C**

**I.S.S Apollo**

**I.S.S Harper-C**

**I.S.S Hangmen-B**

**I.S.S Cooper-A**

**I.S.S Mr Peer Point-A**

**I.S.S Jupiter-A**

**I.S.S Nova**

**I.S.S Redwood-D**

**I.S.S Yellow Stone-C**

**I.S.S Gray Lady-B**

**I.S.S Yorktown**

**I.S.S Iron Lady-A**

**I.S.S Scarlet Pimpernel-A**

**I.S.S Scarecrow-B**

**I.S.S Las Vegas-B**

**I.S.S King-C**

**I.S.S Spirit-C**

**I.S.S Vitality-A**

**(Oberth class refit Mk III** **Vaako Refit Mine Layer/Sweeper)**

**I.S.S Echo-A**

**I.S.S Rebound-A**

**I.S.S Emerald **

**I.S.S Grace**

**I.S.S Rebel Pipes-B**

**I.S.S Bonne Prince**

**I.S.S Brave Heart-B**

**I.S.S Cherokee**

**I.S.S Drill**

**I.S.S Fiendish Dr Woo**

**I.S.S Treachery-A**

**I.S.S Rampart-B**

**I.S.S Sonic Flux**

**I.S.S Kiss-B**

**I.S.S Oil Rig-B**

**I.S.S Sherman**

**I.S.S Tommy**

**I.S.S Gray Coat-A**

**I.S.S Cross bow**

**I.S.S Boomer-C**

**(Soyuz Class Vaako refit Gun Cruiser)**

**I.S.S Ten-Cents-B**

**I.S.S Sunshine-C**

**I.S.S Top Hat-A**

**I.S.S Old Jones**

**I.S.S Big Mac**

**I.S.S Zip-A**

**I.S.S Zug -A**

**I.S.S Zebedee-C**

**I.S.S Zack-C**

**I.S.S Zorran-B**

**I.S.S Zero-A**

**I.S.S Izzy**

**I.S.S Eddie**

**I.S.S Jack**

**I.S.S Fury**

**I.S.S Airborne**

**I.S.S Seal**

**I.S.S Pride**

**I.S.S Coldstream Guards-C**

**I.S.S Household Cavalry-C**

**I.S.S Independent Spirit-C**

**I.S.S Fog-B**

**I.S.S Down Range-B**

**I.S.S Star Walker**

**I.S.S Red Sky**

**I.S.S Cossack**

**I.S.S Vow**

**I.S.S Black Wing**

**I.S.S Sentry**

**I.S.S Bicentennial**

**I.S.S Rule Britannia**

**I.S.S Britain**

**I.S.S Saladin**

**I.S.S Narnia**

**I.S.S Lionhearted Richard **


	3. Chapter 2

Damon Vaako sat alone in his private quarters, a large room big enough for a family of five, the carpet was a maroon red and the walls were bulkhead gray decorated by trophies from his battles and life. On one wall academy trophies and awards on another a various hand to hand weapons some Klingon some Romulan a few Gorn a Borg Arm some debris from various Dominion ships. On another was his family's battle standard, a black flag with a broadsword through a skull with wings attached. Underneath in a banner was written in welsh 'Ormodol yn ei graddio'n rhy isel' or 'Overkill is under rated'.

He had a large black Oak desk behind which was a large painting Of Vakko with his wife, a tall red headed woman with porcelain skin and red hair, she had green eyes and wore an old fashioned dress her rose red lips curved into a blissful smile, and his son, he looked around six years old he had his hair in dreadlocks, he was wore a Prussian cavalry officer styled uniform, his eyes were green like his mothers and he had her skin tone but his face was identical to his father at that age, he smiled happily with his father's arm on his shoulder. Damon himself was wearing his Prussian officer styled uniform and was one of the few times there was an image of him smiling.

Damon was sitting at his desk looking at a picture of himself and his wife holding his newborn son.

"_Computer Combat log" _it beeped to acknowledge the command_ "Star date 77151.63, Super Dreadnought I.S.S Kumari-A NCC-2150 Grand Duke, Admiral Damon Vaako commander of the Olympus and Titanic fleets, defender of the northern sector, General and commander of the 16__th__, 09__th__, and 12__th__ legions of the United Empire of Planets, commanding. _

_We have been travelling at high warp speeds for over two days and have encountered no problem which leads credence to my theory of sabotage. A theory witch at the time was laughed out of the senate, well who is laughing now the regular Starfleet, (those ships and crews not of the noble houses), reported that they would have major engine problems if they stayed at high warp for any extended time. Engine problems which range from warp-core failure to injector failure, I have sent a coded communication to section 31 to get them onto the problem. _

_I have the fleet running through drills for the past four hours and I must say I am impressed, they have broken their personal best by one point ten seconds, though this may not seem like much but on this ship is just over a six miles long, two and a half miles wide and three and one half miles tall. _

_It will be another twelve hours before we reach deep space nine so far so good, End Log"_

Bajor was a garden world with a rich artistic and agricultural culture. That was until the Cardassian union came, the Bajoran people tried to fight but they were brushed aside. Many hold a romantic nostalgia about defence of Bajor and have it a kin to the Alamo, Rorke's drift and the defence of terra nova during the Romulan war. But the truth of the matter is that the Bajoran military was brushed aside in one night.

There was no grate heroic struggle, no last stand just one night that secured almost a hundred years of slavery and oppression. The Cardassians were ruthless and pitiless; millions of Bajoran's died at the lash and heel of Cardassian solders. They were forced to build the station that the Empire now calls deep space nine, thousands of men and women died in the construction and use of the station, in its old role as an ore processing station, and it became the key to the defence of the Alpha quadrant, it was destroyed once and a new station was put in its place the old Cardassian ore processing station Empok Nor. Witch now sits where the old station dose just off the mouth of the worm hole to the Gamma quadrant

In the commanders office on the station sat Coronel Kira Nerys formally of the Bajoran Militia, she sat looking out of the port hole in the distance she could see her home a small smile graced her beautiful face as she absentmindedly played with the late Captain Sisco's favourite baseball.

"_Station log"_ the Cardassian commuter bleeped in its strange tone and she continued "_Star date 77152.99, we are expecting the arrival of Grand Duke Vaako and his fleet, already the ships from Starfleet have arrived, have docked and we are loading more supplies. It will be nice to see Lord Vaako again after so long, the last time I saw him was at the memorial to the fallen on earth."_ She span around in her chair so she was sitting behind her desk _"the station is running smoothly, the crime wave that hit the promenade two weeks ago has ended with the capture of the culprit, a Packled trader. The new engineer an Andorian named Shar has managed to fix the malfunctioning industrial replicators in the main cargo bay. So far the resupply of the imperial ships has gone without a hitch I only hope it continues End Log."_

She replaced the ball upon its small pedestal and smiled again, good memories of the Captain came to mind before she got up and walked out of her office. The bulkhead doors opened with a strange mechanical groaning sound. The ops crew looked up from there stations at the sound but got back to work when they noticed the Coronel.

She walked to the stations where Dax was working on the long range sensors.

"When can we expect Vaako" she asked to her friend

"Any time now" she said as she once again began long range sensors

"How many ships do you think he is brining?" she asked

"Knowing Vaako a lot, he doesn't do anything without taking major ordinance with him" she said as she looked up from her console "you know that Jadzia was in his year at the academy" she said to her astonished friend

"I thought he went to his family's academy on Ares"

"Yep, but because he is a lord he has obligations one of which was to set an example to the Starfleet cadets, so he had to go to the academy" she smiled "Jadzia had a crush on him for ages"

"Really?"

"Yep, he was tall dark and handsome" she blushed slightly "he had already gone through the Agoge so he was pretty buff as well and he was in the top five of every class, and his butt" she blushed and fanned herself dramatically.

"I take it that you have a slight crush on him as well?" she was answered by a deepening blush.

The computer beeped to signal incoming ships.

"Colonel was picking up a lot of incoming ships" she said as she began to calibrate the sensors to the location "about three hundred maybe more"

"IFF" she asked using her command voice

"There too far out it'll take another few minutes to get the IFF"

"Yellow alert" she shouted making the Opps crew jump slightly, pressing her comm. badge twice to get station wide "Yellow alert all crews to your battle stations this is no drill repeat this is no drill" across the station civilians made their way to safe locations as Starfleet security ran to their battle stations as the Yellow alert klaxon blared.

"Getting IFF now..." she went through the presses for decrypting the Friend or Foe Identification "...it's Vaako" she said sighing a little she did not want a mini war to erupt. Looking over the scans she blanched then ran the scans again. "My god" she breathed

"What is it?" asked Kira

"The rumours were true"

"What rumours?"

"That Vaako was building a ship more powerful than any in the quadrant." She said as she brought it up on screen the massive vessel made the station look like a mini donut. "Look at that monster that thing has more weapons than three fleets"

The computer beeped twice

"Incoming transmission" said the female Orion Comm. Officer

"On viewer ensign" a few seconds later the viewer showed Damon Vaako.

"Greetings lady Kira" he said as his left hand fist supported his head "it is good to be back though it is under less than ideal circumstances, I request permission to board"

"It's good to see you again my Lord and permission granted" she smiled until the screen went blank, she tapped her Comm. badge twice "stand down yellow alert" the klaxon stopped and all the civilians returned to their normal routine.

A few minutes later the tell tale sound of the transporter activating and deactivating. Standing on the pad with three body guards all in their armour,

"Your office lady Kira" he said as he walked across the Opps centre. It took a second or two for her brain to catch up but as soon as it did she made her way to her office. She was at the bulkhead doors just before Vaako, the two bodyguards's walked to the door then stood guard. The doors opened and they entered, Kira sat behind her desk as Vaako went to the wall panel. He pressed several buttons and the station schematic on Kira's desk changed to a galactic map with all known territory on it.

"My Lord why are you hear, and with such a large fleet" she said as the map appeared, he stood in front of Kira and leaned over the map to give her his briefing.

"Lady Kira" he said in such a way that she dared not interrupt "as you know the dominion war ended a few years ago, and we are still rebuilding our losses, the fleet is about at fifty five present full capacity, the majority of which is on border patrol or defending our assets as we rebuild, the house fleets are picking up the slack but the majority are still close to their home systems just encase of an attack. None of the forces in the Alpha Quadrant can withstand a war so recently after the last finished, the Cardassian union is still rebuilding, the Klingon empire is consolidating and rebuilding as fast as possible but may lose a few border worlds, the Romulan empire" he spat to get the taste of saying it out "are in a shambles there praetor and entire political infrastructure has been gutted and there military is trying to restore order but they have already lost border worlds, the Gorn have only just finished a war against the Breen the same for the Tholians, they took heavy losses and there militaries were gutted, the Breen are gone, and we" he ran his hand through his hair "we are rebuilding with the help of every house and all our shipyards, our engineers are working beyond their maximum, were producing about three heavy cruisers every six months, luckily our economy can take the strain or we would be in worse shape than we are now" he scratched his chin slightly "imperial intelligence believes that the dominion is or has rebuilt there forces and are waiting for the order to strike." He tapped the map to show the wormhole and the dominion territories. "As you can see the Dominion has the majority of the Gamma quadrant under their thumb, including the border from the Gamma to Beta quadrant. Intel believes that they will instead of using the wormhole they will take the long way here" he made a sweeping motion with his hand from the Gamma to Beta quadrants "we believe that they will create a beach head in the Beta quadrant, as you can see with this tactic they will hit the Klingon Empire first, analysis's believe it will take three months to sweep the KDF aside" he said as he made a long sweeping motion across Klingon space. "Though it is believed that the KDA, the Klingon ground forces may last six months, once the Klingons are gone they will take the smaller powers, the Gorn Hegemony, the Tholian assembly, the First Federation, then they will skip us and attack the weakened Romulan Empire" he spat again to was the taste out "the RSN in its current state will last a month at the most, there ground forces less, then the Cardassian Union, once they have us surrounded they will attack in over whelming numbers, first to take the wormhole here, once they have this sector it will be a matter of months, our fleets will last nine months at best, our ground forces will last at most a year"

All the colour had drained from Kira's face as the grim news was delivered.

"So the listening posts?"

"Are mainly a ruse, but there are listening posts that have gone silent,"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Once I have gone through you should expect a dominion representative to demand answers you are to disavow any knowledge of me or my fleet, as far as you know I am investigating the loss of imperial assets, you will then defer them to the diplomatic corps."

"This mission is suicide you know"

"The best ones always are, the only easy day was yesterday" he said as he walked to the door, the two guards stood at attention then followed him to the transporter pad. "Good day lady Kira, it was agreeable to see you again" he bowed slightly

"Good day and good luck Lord Vaako" she returned the bow

"Vaako to _Kumari _three to transport" a moment later they disappeared in the amber lights of a Cardassian transport beam.

A few hours later the ships departed for their objective, the mouth of the wormhole opened wild and swallowed the fleet. Inside the swirling vortex of light Damon Vaako sat in silence on the bridge, he watched his crew go about their routine knowing that he was leading them to their possible deaths. It was with a heavy heart he picked his crews and now with an even heavier heart that he leads them onward to their ultimate destiny.


	4. Chapter 3

As he watched his men go about their jobs his mind began to wander to better times with his wife on their personal beach on Poseidon he could smell the sea salt and hear the water crashing on the sand and he could just see his son at two building a sand castle smiling in glee at his creation. The cool ocean breeze going through his hair, his wife at his side enjoying the sun, for the first time in a long time he smiled a genuine smile. In that one moment he was back there with his beloved wife and his only son. He was brought out of his musings by an arrogant female voice.

"Well, well if I didn't see it myself I wouldn't believe it, you have a heart after all, it seems Q was right" he looked up to see a woman around mid twenties early thirties. She had long brown hair white skin and blue eyes that held a mischievous gleam in them. "I hate it when he is right"

"Who are you?" he asked as he got to his feet, the crew immediately drawn to the commanders voice all turned to see him being confronted by a woman in an admiral's dress uniform.

"Intruder alert" shouted the security officer, immediately the amber lights of a yellow alert came on the shields razed and security officers came through from the turbo lifts. There Morita assault rifles pointed at the woman.

"Oh please" she snapped her fingers the guns disappeared, the bridge crew was stunned silent, "I am Q of the Q continuum"

"Q?" asked Vaako as he signalled for the bridge crew to stand down.

"Yes Q, we are omnipotent, immortal and omniscient beings" she said as mentally she showed the bridge crew the whole universe in a way they could perceive and the feeling of unlimited power she gave off also gave them an idea of what this creature was.

Vaako was scared and amazed in equal measures but grudgingly accepted that there was nothing he could do to stop this woman if she decided to kill every one. He sat down again in shocked aw

"Well it seems that at least one of you overdeveloped monkeys can use that woefully under developed mind of yours" she said.

"My ready room please Q" said Vaako as he moved his arm to show her the way, at least there the crew couldn't see his fear.

"Admiral I do not think that" the look her lord gave her silenced her immediately

"Q, if you please" he repeated before turning to the XO "Mr Cowen you have the bridge" he said as the two disappeared into the ready room followed by the hiss and heavy clunk of the bulkhead door closing and sealing behind them.

When they entered Vaako sat down behind his desk and indicated for her to sit. She sat elegantly in the leather chair crossing her legs in a relaxed posture she smiled at him.

"Now Lady Q, what can I do for you" he said she continued smiled elegantly before responding.

"You are a lot more accommodating than the other commanders" she said "Picard is downright hostile and Janeway well she is a very irritating woman"

"Picard?" he asked "he has never mentioned you in his logs" Vaako was stunned "I would know if you or your species was mentioned, every log from the flag ship gets scrutinised before being sent to memory-alpha and a back up made to memory-beta"

She simply smiled

"Whoever said that it was your Picard" she said

A million and ten thoughts about the possible meaning then it hit him like the experimental nova bomb.

"Multiverse?" he asked

She nodded again, it was an older theory but a solid one and one he himself believes in.

"Yep" she said cheekily, she was feeling in a good mood today usually she didn't bother with lower beings but this was just fun, maybe Q was rubbing off on her.

"Well house Archer always chose who command enterprise, and I would find that they always choose the most anal uptight bastards they could find, except Kirk he was the best by far, a few more captains like him and we would have conquered the Klingon empire, Picard is no different from the usual, and it seems that it is the same in any universe" he said as the lady Q hid a laugh behind her hand.

"Yes he is a rather uptight man isn't he?" she smiled again

"And Janeway well she always was a passionate woman and very high strung, I expected her to go gray before she reached the rank of admiral" Again she nodded and smiled "what may I do for you lady Q" he asked

"It's not I want, it's what the Q continuum wants you to do"

"Oh and what is that?" he asked he had a sudden shudder of dread crawl up his spine

"It's simple really, we want you and your men" came another voice, this time it was a man and he was not alone with him was a teenager with brown hair.

"Why" he asked the man who was dressed in grand duke best military dress uniform, "why not someone else"

"Because technically this universe is not supposed to exist" he said as he closed on Vaako "and as such certain laws won't affect you"

"What do you mean, not supposed to exist" asked Vaako more than a little interested "if we aren't supposed to exist then why we do"

"Because my son decided to have some fun with this universe" said the male Q a hint of mischief and a glint of pride in his eyes

"But daaaaad" said the teenager in a whinny voice "this universe in way more fun than the federation universe". Vaako had no idea what this federation universe was or what the boy meant but his curiosity was peeked.

"Federation?" he asked interrupting the 'omnipotent being'

"Like your empire but more pacifists in political structure" explained the female Q.?

Vaako nodded in understanding, maybe that universe had it easier than this universe, and he hoped that in that universe his wife and son were alive and happy.

"So what are you going to do, snap your fingers and obliterate this universe?" he asked knowing that he couldn't fight these omnipotent beings even if he tried.

"No" said the older male Q "the continuum is interested in this universe and is now watching with bated breath as you move once again into war"

"So why are you here" he asked looking at the three godlike beings in front of him

"You my fine lord have done something I never thought I would see" said the male Q

"Oh and what have I done" his curiosity piqued

"You have impressed me" he stated but didn't say how

"Really, how have I done that" he said not knowing whether to be flattered or terrified

"By doing what you humans do best" he smiled "you right now are flying into certain doom but by doing so without care, just so you will save your empire"

"Save?" he asked "I am simply delaying the inevitable, giving enough time for my people to prepare"

"Yes but by doing so you will galvanise the people, not just the military but the common civilians the little people the plebs, imagine" he said as he wrapped his arm around Vaako's shoulders with his left arm and reaching out with his right, "the grate lord Vaako the armourer of the empire, the shield that guards the northern flank dead at the hands of the wretched Dominion" he said theatrically closing his hand into a fist letting go of Vaako and stalking around the desk making sure Vaako's eyes stayed locked onto him "and in your death the people who you know, who have met you and have changed because of you, they will rise up and a call shall be sent out, a call answered by the people," he smiled clutching his hands to the place where the human heart should be "Starfleet will morn your loss and your men, but they will not do anything about it," Vaako nodded in understanding this was part of what he had realised when he took the job, Starfleet can't be seen to acknowledge the actions of a 'rouge' "the people will turn to your brother who will open the Ares academies to all and expand the house fleet," he smirked at the shock on Vaako's face, he didn't think he was that popular, well maybe not him but his house "after all a noble lord such as yourself would not go rouge without reason, conspiracy theorists will be questioning you actions for century's, the Cardassian Union will ally with your house, after you helped them rebuild they will feel indebted to your house and shall begin the first step to joining the empire," he smiled at the thought of his so called fool's errand of helping the Cardassian people rebuild "section 31 will aide your house with their clandestine methods, the puppet Praetor that section 31 will make sure rises to the seat will also bring the Romulans down the long road of joining your empire, the Klingons will also ally with your house, mainly out of respect for you and your brothers battle prowess and will start to become one with the empire, through promise of battles and honour" he smiled "your sacrifice will give your empire valuable months in which to arm themselves in a style that you would be proud and giving them a uniting battle cry to rally behind"

"Why are you telling me this" asked Vaako

"Because we can" he said sitting of the edge of the desk "because we have need of you and because if you accept you will never see your home again, and you would want to know what happened and probably wouldn't stop pestering me for information"

"What could you need that I could supply, you have no need ships or armour, and you need no solders or money, what is it I can give you that you can't just create through thought alone"

"Well that is true, but even the continuum must obey certain laws" he said "we have a little situation that needs to be handled and we cannot directly interfere, we were about to give up when Jr hear got carless and let slip that he had created this little universe to his mother" a prideful smirk crossed his face, the boy looked slightly sheepish as his mother glared at him like he had just farted in front of her boss at an important meeting "I was so proud and the continuum was amazed at the military and scientific advances that you had created, you had done things that the universe you are based off is only beginning to understand"

"What my fool husband is trying to say is we need you for a special service there is a situation a few universes over that needs to be handled" she said

"Why me, why my men" he asked the female Q looked annoyed

"You should be proud that we are even considering using you to aid us, many beings would give their whole bodies for just a chance" the male Q looked at her with an expression that screamed let me deal with this before you screw it up, he thought it was slightly funny to be on the other side of that look.

"Well you are going to die and instead of wasting your talents in death we have come to recruit you" he smiled and draped his arm over the armoured shoulders of Lord Vaako "we are going to transport you your fleet and your men away to a new universe at a point where you can change it for better or worse" he said looking at Vaako with a slight smirk "after all we have no control over free will"

"What will I get for doing this" he asked "what is it for me and my men"

Then he said something that would make him accept

"Your wife" he said "and their loved ones, every person sacred in the hearts of your people"

It didn't take I micro second before

"I accept" he said holding out his hand for the male Q shake it, surprised by this he slowly moved his arm to shake the human's hand. Before he snapped his fingers and all three diapered in flash of white light, he could feel a wave on energy penetrating him like the feeling of being surrounded by static electricity build up before a bolt hit, Vaako felt the fleet stop with a sudden jolt, like the internal dampeners were out of sync with the ship, using the small computer on his desk he hooked up to the viewer he saw copies of his fleet move through the worm whole, out of the mouth and on into Dominion territory,

As the mouth closed once again as if it had never, been he felt a secondary jolt and could feel the ship moving again looking out of the window he saw as the warm gold colours gave way as harsh red and black colouring began to dot the walls, Vaako told the crew to ignore what had happened before setting up a conference with all his commanders and section leader to discuss what he had done.

USS Cromwell was a one of the ships that made up a six ship armada that was sent to search for the USS Voyager under captain Janeway who had vanished while chasing marquee in the badlands, the ships were the Ambassador classes USS Rodger Young and USS Cromwell, the USS Alamo, the USS York, USS Bannockburn and the USS Mannerheim, nebular class attack cruisers. These ships had vanished in an ion storm similar to that which took Voyager, Starfleet officially named them MIA and that section of the badlands was labelled quarantined not even the dominion would enter that zone.

They ended up stranded in another universe, in a part of space called the Epsilon Eridani, it didn't take long for before they made friends and enemies, in entering earth space they were confronted by a fleet of ships that were primitively advanced, after making first contact, deciding to help the beaten down Earth Alliance against an alien race bent on their utter annihilation the races name Minbari. But even with their help in upgrading the ships they couldn't get them into the field fast enough to make up the win to loss deficit. With Earth Alliance territory being invaded from almost all sides and the Minbari fleets routing all opposition Earth Alliance space was quickly overwhelmed and pushed back. Only two systems were out of Minbari hands Alpha Centauri and Sol, every day refugees from every colony poured back into Sol for the protection of the Earth Alliance main fleet. Consisting off over eighteen thousand ships, every ship either fresh out of ship dock or survivors from battle but those were few and far between. As the Minbari or bone heads as the military had started calling them tried there dam best to make sure there were minimal survivors. (Earth dome) General Hague was a battle hardened veteran and he was dam proud of the fact, he was tall around six two with light brown almost blond hair and hadn't shaved in a few weeks, his facial hair attested to that. He had heavy bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, the losses of friends and colleagues because of one man, a man that had been insisted on by that fool Morgan Clark; if he weren't dead he would have killed him himself. He was looking over the horror show that was the defence of Earth Alliance space, he had no tears left to shed, he went through all forty two thousand of such proud ships such as the EAS Mercury and many, many others, and there noble crews that would make any people proud to have them even two of them working in their military. He looked up at the tell tale sound and light show of a Federation teleportation device. He sighed even with their help they were being pushed back though they did give them a fighting chance. "Captain" he said as a young man materialised in front of him, he was of Hispanic descent quite well built and around five nine tall. "General" he said giving the man a salute. "What's the word" he asked the young man shook his head, then ran his hand through his short brown hair. "Its not great" he said "the ships have mostly been fully upgraded to the new tech, the polarized hull and gravity plating are easy to manufacture, and the refitting of the fusion engines is going well but the phase cannons are taking time to build and fit, because of the particle cannons you are using its like fitting a square peg into a round whole but were dealing so far" the general invited him to sit down. "How are your men" he asked "We've taken losses but were ok, the damage to the Rodger Young has been fully repaired and were recalibrating the weapons array, it should be fully functional in a few hours" "Your crews are miracle workers Captain Ibanez, but will it be enough?" he asked "I don't know" he sighed "but I hope it is" "And the defences on Alpha Centauri" "Complete and fully functional, the G.O.D's will be enough to give even the Borg pause" he said, the general nodded having read the history of the federation understood the threat of the Borg and they had dogged many of his nightmares just from reading about them, it still amazed him that these people were even hear, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. "When should we be expecting company?" asked the general "We believe that they will attack Alpha first in the next few hours with our fleets hear and the planets defences set to auto fire on Minbari signatures, and the scanner disrupters we have deployed making them haft to come within firing range of the G.O.D's, we believe they will thin out there fleet and make them move more cautiously so we expect them with in the week" (Preview for the next chapter) "This is Grand Duke, Admiral Damon Vaako commander of the Olympus and Titanic fleets, defender of the northern sector, General and commander of the 16th, 09th, and 12th legions of the United Empire of Planets" his voice echoed through both fleets. "Minbari you will surrender or be destroyed" the communications officer indicated that the Minbari commander wanted to speak "You dare, you and your species shall be destroyed beneath the boot of the Minbari" the female Minbari shouted. "Then so it shall be" he said, the comm. officer opening the communications to the whole fleet. as he rose to his feet his armoured body giving a more intimidating presence "raise high the black flags, no pity, no mercy, I will shoot the first person I see with even a glimmer of pity with in him" he roared as his XO pressed a few buttons on his console "you Minbari, have unleashed a demon whose power you can't even begin to fathom, you have released a plague that will wipe the taint of your species from the galaxy, you have unshed the destruction of your species and any whom associate with you, pray Minbari to whatever god it is you pray to on the coldest harshest winters night for the gaze of the empire is now upon you." (Not been proof read or had additions made but I think the gist is fine)

("Nid yw Duw ar ochr y bataliwn mawr ond y lluniau gorau" (god is not on the side of the big battalions but the best shots).)


	5. Chapter 5

Alpha centaury was the first colony world out of the Sol system; it was the first member of the earth alliance outside of sol to have a senator represented in earth-gov. She was in many respects earth's stepping stone in joining the galactic community at large.

That's why it hurt so much to allow it to be destroyed by the Minbari, but through her sacrifice they would get time to evacuate Earth of all the non combatants. The Federation people had sent a class 5 recognisance probe, the image of Alpha became clear against the black of space on the viewer in the generals office. He sat with the joint chiefs and president all silent and watching.

General Hague watched as the Minbari got closer and closer, he knew that they were approaching the mine field as they reached the forth planet, the first explosion came like the first firework on the fourth of July what presided it was a show that eclipsed any Guy Forks or fourth of July by a large margin, hundreds of flashes lit up the dark of space each one signifying the destruction of a Minbari ship, but the Minbari didn't stop they didn't slowdown they just kept coming.

Fifty ships made it through the field first and approached the planet then the G. began to open up, it took less than ten minutes for them to destroy most of the ships but in that time another wave had made it through the mine field, when those ships were destroyed a hundred made it through and taking a hammering from the G., by the time the entire fleet of Minbari ships had made it through the mine field and the G. it had cost them over five thousand ships. The probe self-destructed as a Minbari ship got too close.

"How long till they get here?" asked the president?

"With this trap we have slowed them down by a week, but we believe that they will skip Mars and head striate for us".

During the week long brake Earth-gov began the evacuation of all non combatants from earth and the sol colonies such as mars and titan, with a small fleet to defend them from pirates and raiders, they were headed to a planet off the hyperspace network, using the warp five engines that the federation gave them, and a lot of people are held in storage in the transport buffer to ease transport.

The planet had been probed and found to be perfectly capable of supporting human life, though it had limited animal life on the surface itself. The planet Terra Nova is a week long journey from earth at warp five and it will provide them with shelter from the Minbari, the only people left on earth are the army and those that can keep them fighting for longer doctors and the like, whole cities are abandoned due to necessity and others are heavily fortified with ground to orbit cannons ready to defend the planet to the last.

General Hague was the highest ranking military official left on earth, and he was in overall command of the whole of earth force, the military arm of the earth alliance, only President Levy remained of the government, she refused to leave and would stay with earth till the very end.

"How are you madam president" asked General Hague as he looked over the lists of lost and missing personnel. The two had become close friends since the death of the Generals wife in a Minbari attack.

"I am fine William, but call me Elisabeth" she said,

"How are you Elisabeth" he said and she smiled she had been trying for a year and a half to get him to loosen up, and it only took a potential apocalypse to do it.

"I'm trying to deal with the loss but I can't seem to get it out of my head" it was still a bitter festering wound and he flinched as is she had poked open the bloody scar.

"Elisabeth" he said sadly "you never truly deal with it, leaves a mark on you that stains your soul, and just when you have thought you have delta with it, it sneaks up on you and hits you harder and you find yourself remembering every face and name" he sighed as he looked over the seemingly endless lists with Elisabeth sitting next to him

"How long now?" she asked trying to get their minds from the subject

"Any time now" he said

After a bout twenty minutes of silent reading he got a call from the ship yards his new ship was complete and ready. He got to his feet and Elisabeth wished him luck before he left her alone in his office, he was a proud navy man and was going to take command of the recently completed and freshly painted EAS Hector, a fitting name the general thought one of the heroes of the Trojan War. He hoped that the defence of earth would be better than the doomed defence of the walled city of Troy. The ship was a new Nova dreadnought and had been proven to be able to combat the largest of Minbari war ships. With the unotronic computers the federation had given them cut down on the need for larger crews. The large long twin Cannons had been replaced by phase cannons, eighteen twin phase cannons to replace there ion cannons, the interceptors had been upscale to deal with Mark five photon torpedoes. The structural integrity fields and the inertia dampeners allowed the ship to move and evade almost like a scout ship, they also had six photon torpedo tubes that launched (the now obsolete in the federation) mark five torpedoes.

He sat on the bridge of the Hector and watched the crew going about the final cheques before they left space dock.

"Sir all systems have been checked and rechecked we are ready to depart" said the fresh faced young ensign as he turned in his chair to face the general.

"Take us out Mr Robinson" he said to the young Latino man nodded before turning back to his station, a few seconds later the ships mooring clamps were released and for the first time she moved out under her own power "Take us to the head of the fleet" he said

John Sheridan watched as the ship moved across his bow and headed in front of him, he admired the General, he was not a man to sit on his ass and make decisions from the comfort of his office, no he was the kind of man who lead from the front and his reputation alone raised moral for the whole earth alliance fleet.

Jeffery Sinclair sat on the bridge of the EAS Ajax Major, an omega class destroyer, though he didn't know why it was called a destroyer it was originally made to replace the Nova as the new dreadnought, with the new technology given to them by the federation the two ships would serve side by side for the next seventy or so years, the rotating section was still there though it no longer rotated, it was now stationary and housed to house fighters, he was moved from his fighter wing to commander of the Ajax's bridge because they needed experienced commanders and thought he would serve better as her head than in a cockpit. Though he was not very happy about it and protested strongly but to no avail he would sit out the defence of earth on the bridge of this monster.

Captain Eddie Ibanez was voted by the other federation Captains to be the leader of the federation armada, and that was only because Captain Franks off the U.S.S Cromwell was shrewd enough to nominate him before any could nominate himself, and his sister was quick to second the vote, Captain Carmencita Ibanez of the U.S.S Rodger Young she was always pushing him to succeed. But the pressure was starting to mount and he already had flecks of gray creeping in his coal black hair, he too admired the general for taking command from the front, not many Starfleet admirals leave there comfy chairs on earth anymore and have lost touch with the frontline exploring captains.

The main battle plan was risky but it could work, the Omegas, federation and some of the Hyperion's were to hide and wait in hyperspace for the Minbari fleet to arrive and engage the bulk of the Nova dreadnoughts and Hyperion's that are going to be waiting at earth for their arival, when they were engaged with the main fleet they would exit hyperspace and engage the rear of the Minbari formations and hopefully rout them.

All that was left to do would be to wait; the time just seemed to drag as they waited minuets seemed to drag along like hours, hours dragged like days. This was the part that nobody wanted the utter calm before the storm.

It was almost six hours to the minuet before the first spiralling blue portal opened, and out came the blue crystal Minbari war ships. Then another and another the darkness of space suddenly became awash with blue as thousands of Minbari ships began to emerge from hyperspace.

Then the blue faded away and the entire Minbari fleet of a hundred thousand ships, there gun ports open and weapons ready. Silently defenders and attackers stared at each other none moved, fighters began to poor through the fleets and the first shot was fired by a young lieutenant named Adrian Smith from Brookline New York, the shot, a shot of pulse phaser fire that destroyed a Minbari fighter and seconds later the plans of battle had begun.

Fighters turned, span and pirouetted like ballerinas in the blackness of space, dancing in a deadly duel to the death, whilst this was happening simultaneously the capital ships began their own attacks, the two fleets moving at the other like charging cavalry, the larger Minbari ships began to engage the attackers but they were just too fast and their weapons too accurate as the larger war cruisers began to fall,

General Hague shook in his seat at the impact of several yellow beam of energy against his new hull.

"Sir Hull plating is down to eighty five percent, weapons are down to nightly percent" the general noticing that one of his ships was in trouble began to bark orders.

"The Ypres is under heavy attack" he said turning to his comm. officer "direct the Hindenburg and the Charlestown to assist" he shouted over the sounds of heavy impact, "move the Cumberland and the Yorktown up to cover the whole" he said as his weapons opened up on one of the larger war cruisers the blue hulk taking three shots successfully but its hull buckled at the forth and fifth impacted it bludgeoning through the large dorsal fin.

"Sir the Hammer reports that the Minbari fleet is splitting up half to take us and the other half are heading striate for earth itself" said one of eth officers out of his view.

"Contact the second fleet have them move to intercept" he said as another shot impacted his hull a flash of sparks indicating a ruptured EPS manifold "get Ibanez on the horn and get him to begin operations" the comm. officer nodded

(With the hidden fleet)

"Sir" said a young Vulcan woman with a neutral tone "we are getting the go order" she said looking at the captain.

"Send the signal to commence" the Vulcan acknowledged

(Hyperspace)

The signal was sent and the operation began the earth force ships opening a tunnels and they began their assault, the Minbari ships caught unaware dropped like flies under the first salvo, the second while not as effective was effective enough to split the Minbari fleet.

The federation ships cut through the Minbari easily there phasers and torpedoes slicing through the armour easily, there speed made it difficult for the Minbari to lock onto; to the Minbari gunners they were everywhere at once.

(EAS Hector with the General)

"Sir" shouted a young non-com "our orbital batteries have ranged the Minbari and they are beginning to fire"

The General nodded as hundreds of glowing amber cylinders moved between the earth ships and impacted the Minbari fleet the first salvo taking away fifty ships from fighters up to war cruiser classes, but the eighteen hundred strong fleet had been cut down to just over ten thousand ships the Minbari was lost almost a third their ships.

One of the federation ships, the USS Alamo was hit by debris from a larger Minbari ship, the large fin impacting the dorsal shields and causing hull breaches along the saucer section

(Bridge USS Alamo)

The heavy impact rocked the ship violently throwing Crewmembers from their positions, the shields had fallen and the Minbari ships noticing something wrong with the ship were coming around for an attack run, the young lieutenant at the helm got back to his position and began to take evasive manoeuvres narrowly dodging a yellow beam of energy, he rolled the ship so that the still active ventral shields would take any future impact from those ships, aimed at the bridge. As the captain managed to get to her feet and back into her chair when one of the sensors began to beep, it had recognised an energy signature; immediately he began sending through the computer banks.

"Sir we are getting a massive neutrino reading"

"From where lieutenant" she asked

"On the flank of the Minbari fleet engaged with the General" the computer beeped again heavily, "Sir the readings are identical to the Bajoran Wormhole"

"What" she shouted astonished at the familiar sight of the swirling blue vortex last seen in their home universe

The communications line began to beep heavily as the other federation captains began to call each others as well as the General wanting to know what was going on.

"Sir we are getting a large number of ships heading on an intercept vector with us" he shouted as a heavy impact rocked the ship "sir I am getting familiar silhouettes" his voice unknowingly being transmitted by the comm. officer "I'm getting a variant of the Galaxy class, Ambassador classes, Miranda classes, one type the computer recognises as the experimental Defiant class, New Orleans, Okinawa, Aegean, sir they are all federation type ships but..." he ran a second scan just to be sure "sir those ships are more heavily armoured than any I or the computer have ever seen, and there energy readings are not matching up to federation standard there close but not federation" the computer beeped

"Sir where getting a transmission from..."

"My god" whispered another crewman as a massive ship immerged from the wormhole the whole bridge crew was stunned silent as a monstrously large ship was coming from the mouth of the swirling blue vortex

"Put it on Lieutenant" said the captain to the comm. officer the young officer nodded and pressed the buttons to open the channel eyes still locked on the viewer

"This is Grand Duke, Admiral Damon Vaako" the female captain stopped and her crew looked at her in shock, this was Captain Vaako's husband? Everything seemed to stop; every ship stopped firing and hung silently in the air, before she could stop herself the Captain whispered

"Damon?" but it was imposable her husband had been killed in the Yamato incident with all hands. But there he was clear as day, his hair was different and the insignia and uniform were different, but that was her husband.

"Sir?" the comm. officer said only to be stopped by a glare

"I know what you are thinking but my husband is dead" she said firmly even as she once again began to get lost in his eyes, no she shook her head slightly she was not some silly school girl and she had not been one for years, and would not become one at the sight of this man, she was strong, at least she hoped she was strong.

"commander of the Olympus and Titanic fleets, defender of the northern sector, General and commander of the 16th, 09th, and 12th legions of the United Empire of Planets" his voice echoed through both fleets. "This transmission is aimed at those onboard those blue ships attacking the humans in this sector surrender or be destroyed"

'That couldn't be my husband' she thought his words were cold and in her opinion didn't fit him or what she had know of him.

The communications officer indicated that the Minbari commander was sending a transmission he picked up what the Minbari had been sending easily enough and was piping it through the fleet

"You dare, you and your species shall be destroyed beneath the boot of the Minbari" the female Minbari shouted.

(bridge of the I.S.S Kumari-A)

The comm. officer and the XO were typing furiously as the woman began to rant there lord wanted their leaders and by thunder they would give them to him.

"Then so it shall be" he said, the whole fleet began to tremble as if they had angered some God. He rose to his feet his armoured body giving a more intimidating presence, a sudden and very real feeling of dread began to rise with in the Minbari fleet and they didn't know why "raise the black flags, no pity, no mercy, I will shoot the first person I see with even a glimmer of pity with in him" he roared as his XO pressed a few buttons on his console back hacking the transmission to find the leaders "you Minbari, have unleashed a demon whose power you can't even begin to fathom, you have released a plague that will wipe the taint of your species from the galaxy, you have unshed the destruction of your species and any whom associate with you, pray Minbari to whatever god it is you pray to on the coldest harshest winters night for the gaze of the empire is now upon you."

The transmission cut off with the imperial logo the sword through the planet earth, Vaako turned to his XO

"Mr Cowen"? he asked, the man nodded

"couldn't get an exact location but I've narrowed it down to these ten ships at the centre of the Minbari fleet"

"Vaako to all ships armour up" he said as the tactical officer following his orders raised the shields then initiated armour sequence, ships that looked merely intimidating began to take on a horrifying visage to the Minbari as thick panels of armour began to materialise, along with blue Celtic style war paint, one of the signatures of Vaako ships.

Vaako's fleet began to move, they were heading to the heart of the Minbari fleet there weapons cutting a great swath through the Minbari fleet, cutting down ships in one or two hits, the steamrunners and intrepid type missile frigates braking off with a few gun cursers began to obliterate the Minbari fleet blasting their way through to earth, the second fleet had been fighting a losing battle against superior numbers and had been surrounded by the Minbari, the imperial ships quickly cleared out the Minbari allowing the second fleet to rejoin the main fleet.

The destroyers began to help the earth force ships that were being singled out by large numbers of Minbari, the dreadnoughts and heavy cruisers began to take out the larger war cruisers. The losses for the Minbari numbers dropped from seventy five thousand ships to fifty thousand with no loss to the Vaako ships.

To the earth force officers it was the most beautiful sight they had ever seen.

(EAS Ajax Major)

Jeffery Sinclair forced himself up from the rubble that was once his bridge, there was fire and smoke coming from consoles, many of the support struts had been ruptured and had fallen impaling some unlucky crewmen, almost the entire command staff was dead and he was one of the few still alive after a major hit, his was one of the ships that had been singled out by the Minbari and his crew had suffered, doing the only thing he could he sat down in his command chair and pressed a few buttons

"This is the captain" he said his voice hoarse because of the smoke "I am ordering an evacuation all personal evacuate, get to the escape pods" he moved forward grabbing the corpse of his helmsman and pushing him out of the way he then occupied his damp chair, he then began to get the engines back online. He looked at the readout and saw that the crew had managed to escape nodding to himself he put the ship on course with the biggest Minbari ship he could locate and pushed the engines to full, if he was going to lose his ship he was dam sure going to take one them with it.

Locking the ship on its course he made his way to the command escape pod grabbing a few of the injured and alive command staff, he staggered behind the captains office supporting a female crewman he made his way to the pod, after securing the injured woman he then strapped himself in, sealing the doors he pressed the launch button and felt the sudden jerk of acceleration knowing that he had at least taken them with his ship.


	6. Chapter 6

Main fighting fleet taken by the Grand Duke of the northern sector and head of house Vaako, Lord Damon Vaako.

**1 Command and Control flag ship**

**2 Carriers**

**4 dreadnoughts**

**12 heavy cruisers**

**48 destroyers /escorts**

**144 frigates/missile frigates**

**20 mine sweepers/layers**

**30 gun cursers**

Overall 211 war ships in fleet this does not include hospital supply and repair ships

Imperial navy supplied

**1 dreadnought **

**3 heavy cruisers**

**12 destroyers **

**38 frigates**

Overall ships supplied 52 no secondary vessels

In the United Empire of Planets (UEP) there are 1000 noble houses, these houses can be traced back to the noble men from the Andorian, Vulcan, Tellarite, and Terran empires. They all came together for mutual trade, protection and cooperation.

Each House has a Personal fleet of a maximum of 850 ships of various classes. Due to imperial sanctioned restrictions of house fighting fleets by the emperor and senate who fear insurrection, limits were placed on certain ship classes the restrictions were not carried over to science hospital or supply vessels.

The ship class limits were as follows

**10 dreadnoughts,**

**10 carriers,**

**30 heavy cruisers,**

**65 destroyers/ escorts**

**60 frigates/missile frigates**

**30 battle cursers,**

**30 cursers,**

**115 patrol vessels**

**180 corvettes**

**120 cutters**

**100 mine sweepers/layers**

**65 gun cursers**

This does not include mothballed fleets or ships that have been retired from active service in Starfleet proper ; a fleet that is down sized has their ships placed into storage and opened to space to kill anything that would decay the vessels so that when they came back into service they just needed a small refit to update weapons ect. The restrictions also do not apply to any ship that is built to a personal specification but these vessels are rare and often cost allot to design and build, also they come with a tax that many nobles wouldn't pay.

Ships Taken from personal fleet

**3 dreadnoughts**

**2 carriers**

**9 heavy cruisers**

**36 destroyers/ escorts**

**108 frigates/ missile frigates**

**70 patrol vessels**

**40 corvettes**

**60 cutters**

**20mine sweepers/layers**

**35 gun cursers**

The imperial navy has 140, 0000 ships that patrol and guard one quarter of the galaxy, these don't include the personal house fleets but dose include secondary and tertiary ships. These ships are divided into fleets of 2800 broken up into 5.6 battle squadrons of 500 ships. The nobles have around between 16,000 and 14,000 ships all together but they also control a large portion of the officers, and around a third of the imperial navy.

There are four houses that stand above the almost all others for services to the empire they are

House Archer: for service to the empire in designing the warp five engine that let the (Terrain) empire expand at a much faster rate. Helping to create closer ties with the Andorian Empire. House Archer also chose who commands the enterprise there first star ship and the first key stone in the creation of the empire.

House Sarek as it is known within the empire for scientific surface as well as diplomatic and spiritual service to the (Vulcan) empire. Also in the design and creation of the Excelsior class battleship.

House Shran for defence and service to the empire (Andorian). The house of Shran is known for coming up with new and interesting strategies for both ground and space combat. Along with the heavy space stations that guard all major population centres after the war.

House Vaako is known for diving the Romulans out of what would become the house Vaako home sectors the battle was fierce and the use of heavy nuclear and antimatter weapons divested large portions of the sector. At least three planets are still wastelands and the subspace distortions from the subspace weapons used make it so some parts of the two sectors are complete no go areas. It is rumoured though not proven that the genesis device was pushed for approval by Alexander Vaako the father of eth current lord.

These four hoses are looked to even if the members don't know it for leadership besides that of the emperors. The imperial senate located on the British Isles and spends a week every month going over imperial affairs. From the smallest protectorate to the largest of territories there economic situations, there defence formation all the way to resent expansions in research and development. It is often said that if all four and the emperors are in agreement at any one time that a war of epic proportions is on the horizon.

(End line)


	7. Chapter 7

(Last time)

"This is Grand Duke, Admiral Damon Vaako commander of the Olympus and Titanic fleets, defender of the northern sector, General and commander of the 16th, 09th, and 12th legions of the United Empire of Planets" his voice echoed through both fleets. "Minbari you will surrender or be destroyed" the communications officer indicated that the Minbari commander wanted to speak

"You dare, you and your species shall be destroyed beneath the boot of the Minbari" the female Minbari shouted.

"Then so it shall be" he said, the comm. officer opening the communications to the whole fleet. as he rose to his feet his armoured body giving a more intimidating presence "raise high the black flags, no pity, no mercy, I will shoot the first person I see with even a glimmer of pity with in him" he roared as his XO pressed a few buttons on his console "you Minbari, have unleashed a demon whose power you can't even begin to fathom, you have released a plague that will wipe the taint of your species from the galaxy, you have unshed the destruction of your species and any whom associate with you, pray Minbari to whatever god it is you pray to on the coldest harshest winters night for the gaze of the empire is now upon you."

(And now)

An amber beam of energy lanced its way through another blue crystal ship exploding it in mere moments. The Minbari fleet was being decimated ships of all classes were being taken apart with ease, an ease not seen since the last great crusade against the shadows.

Vaako watched from his eye piece before seeing that the Minbari was clustering around several ships to protect them from his rampage.

"They believe that they can hide behind a wall of bodies" he said as his bridge crew turned to him, "bring engines to full military thrust don't waist ordinance on any of these bugs, we are going for the queen"

"Full military thrust aye" said the helms man his hands gliding over the keys with the grace of a pianist.

"Sir" said the sensor operator catching his lord's attention, "several larger Minbari ships have moved to intercept"

He could see that plain as day as he looked through his eye piece. He shook his head in disgust as they moved directly into his path.

"Sir" said the officer

"Keep full ahead"

"But sir"

"Use that armour that's what it's for" he shouted down at the officer who wisely shut up. As he felt a slight tremble in the deck plates as they ploughed through a Minbari ship's like a cannonball through a wet paper bag.

"Weapons officer Aya" said Vaako he said turning to the African woman "there's a cluster of bugs in my view use the heavy weapons to remove them" he said she nodded before turning to her station and began inputting keys. The cluster was a small armada of larger Minbari ships.

"Sir" she said "heavy cutter beams are ready to fire"

The vast ship moved with the ease of a scout something of its size should not have been able to do, as it turned the tips of its wings began to glow ominously before two amber beams with a power and intensity that scared any rational being, the twin beams pivoted and moved slicing the ships from their path. Effectively breaking the Minbari defensive wall, the ship moved closer to the cluster at the very heart of the formation before opening fire decimating the Minbari centre and heading onwards to their goal like an unstoppable juggernaught.

Vakko noticed a human hammerhead craft charging at one of the larger Minbari ships a brilliant flash blinded him for a moment before his eyes adjusted. He noticed that the explosion had damaged allot of ships and he nodded in approval. His fleet were routing Minbari ships on all fronts any commander would have fallen back or regrouped witch ever fool commanded this fleet was either dead or incompetent.

"Prepare Ghost division I want the commanders of this fleet taken alive if possible" he tuned to the legion commander in his screen "and in one piece, I can hardly force surrender from beings missing the limbs to sign with"

Down in the legionary deployment zone the Ghost division ran to the there pods, modified class 8 probes made to drill into the hull of a ship and deploy the trooper inside feet first. The division was the elite of the elite and fanatical in there devotion to the mission and to their lord.

The armour plating on the port broad side of the vast ship opened to reveal what looked to be gun ports and in a blast of fire and energy they fired. Dull amber projectiles moved to their respective targets, the five biggest of the Minbari ships.

(Gray council)

The Minbari leaders watched in horror as the finest fleet and warriors the Minbari had assembled since the shadow wars were decimated with horrifying ease. To late did they notice the mammoth ship deploying its ordinance and to late did they realise that it wasn't the glowing stars of death but something different altogether.

(Inside Minbari ship Command Bridge)

The commander of the ship waited he expected death, he expected fire and he expected pain but what he got was none of those things instead he was still alive and wondering what the hell was going on.


	8. preview

(Starfleet command headquarters San Francisco)

Incident report

Imperial Navy court marshal

[Ship name]- [ISS Enterprise NCC 1701-E]

[Commander]- [Jean Luke Picard]

[Rank]- [Captain]

[House affiliation]- [Archer]

[Ship class]- [Sovereign class battleship]

[Location of incident]- [sector 387]

[Mission] – [resupply and crew transfer of listening post Ranger 387]

Captain Picard sighed as he filled in the report, the milk run that was supposed to be his last voyage as Captain of the Enterprise; he had given the service his best years and had lost almost all of his friends, now he only had his wife Beverly and his three sons and he would be a dammed Englishman before he sacrificed them for his carrier.

[Flash back]

He had put the finishing touches to his official notice of resignation, this was it he was done, he had done what no other captain in his position had done he was voluntarily leaving the big seat on the enterprise for his family, even though he had the voice of Kirk echoing in his head as he told the sad tale of him and his wife, Kirk had chosen the ship and service he would not.

He could just hear him now chiding him for leaving his post, and he was sure that the letter would put the cat amongst the pidgins back at command but this was his final decision, family first. He nodded resolute in his decision and put forth commander Data as his immediate successor, his android first officer was like a son to him and in his quest to become human had shown him the value of family.

"{Sir}" said a young voice from his intercom

"Yes ensign" he responded tapping the comm. badge at his chest

"{We've reached the outer comm. buoy sir}" Picard nodded just a few more days and it will be over

"Have you contacted the bace"? He asked a little irritated the ensign should know to contact the bace before calling him or getting within range of the buoy.

"{that's just it sir we can't reach ranger bace}"

"The ion storms within the ranger nebular often disrupt communications" he stated

"{Yes sir but...}"

"Yes ensign" he sighed irritated

"{I ordered a comm. probe launched with our message and we had no response}"

"From any of the buoy's" he asked

"{none sir, I ordered a probe launch to the base}"

"What did it show" he asked as he got to his feet, something was rotten in the state of Denmark and he didn't like the smell.

"{The station is there and there are no signs of life}"

"None?" he asked

"{No sir not a single life sign}" he reported "{but there was an ambient energy signature but it's too faint to properly identify against the background radiation}"

"I'm on my way" he said tapping his comm. badge, it was a short walk from his office to the bridge but it was a foreboding one.

The doors from the captain's office hissed open and he walked slightly limping in his advanced years to his seat on the bridge. Several reports from the probes were presented to him, he overlooked them carefully, he handed them to commander Data who had just arrived from the starboard turbo lift, and he came to the same conclusion as the captain, the only way to learn more would be to enter the nebular and reach Ranger base.

Cautiously the ship moved forward into the unknown and once again into the very jaws of danger.


	9. Chapter 9

(Starfleet command headquarters San Francisco)

Incident report

Imperial Navy court marshal

[Ship name]- [ISS Enterprise NCC 1701-E]

[Commander]- [Jean Luke Picard]

[Rank]- [Captain]

[House affiliation]- [Archer]

[Ship class]- [Sovereign class battleship]

[Location of incident]- [sector 387]

[Mission] – [resupply and crew transfer of listening post Ranger 387]

Captain Picard sighed as he filled in the report, the milk run that was supposed to be his last voyage as Captain of the Enterprise; he had given the service his best years and had lost almost all of his friends, now he only had his wife Beverly and his three sons and he would be a dammed Englishman before he sacrificed them for his carrier.

[Flash back]

He had put the finishing touches to his official notice of resignation, this was it he was done, he had done what no other captain in his position had done he was voluntarily leaving the big seat on the enterprise for his family, even though he had the voice of Kirk echoing in his head as he told the sad tale of him and his wife, Kirk had chosen the ship and service he would not.

He could just hear him now chiding him for leaving his post, and he was sure that the letter would put the cat amongst the pidgins back at command but this was his final decision, family first. He nodded resolute in his decision and put forth commander Data as his immediate successor, his android first officer was like a son to him and in his quest to become human had shown him the value of family.

"{Sir}" said a young voice from his intercom

"Yes ensign" he responded tapping the comm. badge at his chest

"{We've reached the outer comm. buoy sir}" Picard nodded just a few more days and it will be over

"Have you contacted the bace"? He asked a little irritated the ensign should know to contact the bace before calling him or getting within range of the buoy.

"{that's just it sir we can't reach ranger bace}"

"The ion storms within the ranger nebular often disrupt communications" he stated

"{Yes sir but...}"

"Yes ensign" he sighed irritated

"{I ordered a comm. probe launched with our message and we had no response}"

"From any of the buoy's" he asked

"{none sir, I ordered a probe launch to the base}"

"What did it show" he asked as he got to his feet, something was rotten in the state of Denmark and he didn't like the smell.

"{The station is there and there are no signs of life}"

"None?" he asked

"{No sir not a single life sign}" he reported "{but there was an ambient energy signature but it's too faint to properly identify against the background radiation}"

"I'm on my way" he said tapping his comm. badge, it was a short walk from his office to the bridge but it was a foreboding one.

The doors from the captain's office hissed open and he walked slightly limping in his advanced years to his seat on the bridge. Several reports from the probes were presented to him, he overlooked them carefully, he handed them to commander Data who had just arrived from the starboard turbo lift, and he came to the same conclusion as the captain, the only way to learn more would be to enter the nebular and reach Ranger base.

Cautiously the ship moved forward into the unknown and once again into the very jaws of danger.

Ranger station was no ordinary station, it was a fortress station of the new Alamo class, the armour was almost ten meters thick and ablative with Mk2 armour ready to deploy at a moment's notice, she had a vast array of weapons the majority of which were focus on its mushroom head, its long stork like body held the necessary equipment for deep and intensive scanning of the beta quadrant. At one time the focus of previous stations were securely on the Klingon and Romulan empires, the superpowers with in the sector. But now they were looking for any signs of a darker threat.

Moving slowly through the seemingly benign cloud of gaseous energy the enterprise cut a fine shape, like the ancient ships that cut through the thick ice of Antarctica her blade like bow parted the cloud easily, but that was from the outside inside the ship the journey was just as violent as any sailing ship through a storm.

"Mr Data" came the voice of Captain Picard "I am too old to be jostled about like a cowboy at a rodeo" he said thanking the engineers who had the forethought to secure the captain with seatbelts. "Would you kindly see to the inertia dampeners"

"Yes sir" he replied as he tapped the screen on his left, he had already begun sorting the problem a few minutes before the captain asked and had almost had it sorted "there sir" he said with a hint of pride "problem solved" he stated

"Just one Mr Data, we have a few more to solve before we turn in tonight" he said as he looked to the main viewer, there before the screen was ranger station. It looked intact there were no battle scars not burn scorch marks of phaser fire no battle damage at all.

"Communications" barked Picard

The younger officer didn't let the harshness of Picard's voice get to him, he had served under much more abrasive commanders and wasn't easily rattled. His fingers skilfully danced over station with the grace of a pianist.

"Channel open sir" he said turning to the captain

"This is Captain Picard commander of the imperial battleship Enterprise respond immediately" short and to the point by the book as always. After a few moments he turned to the younger officer

"They are receiving captain" he said

"Mr Data" he barked, the android took a step forward "get an armed away team over there, there to establish contact with the command crew if they are alive if not find evidence of what happened, star fleet needs to be informed and I want as much info to tell them as soon as possible, this whole situation is wrong we will get to the bottom of it"

It took a few minutes for Data to gather the marines, a contingent of a hundred and fifty were stationed on enterprise far less than what she could carry but Picard never liked having armed troops on his ship, military or no enterprise was once an exploration ship and would be again one day.

"Major Sakar" Picard said looking the man over, he was a Vulcan with a regal angular face, his skin showing a hint of pale green

"Sir" he said in his neutral voice as he saluted, in imperial military code a star ship captain was equivalent to a full bird colonel. "I understand you have a mission for me and my men"

"Yes" he said as he handed the man a Pad, he looked it over, a standard search pattern divided teams, simple and effective he nodded routine and by the book.

"We shall begin immediately" he turned on his heel and made for the deployment zone. Just another mission he thought as he entered the marine turbo lift "deployment zone alpha" he spoke the computer chirped as the door closed he felt the gravity shift as the lift began to move to the zone.


	10. Chapter 10

The dark smoke filled room was silent save for the sparking of broken panels and ruptured heavy cabling hanging from the ceiling; red light could be seen through the thick smoke as a haze of light flashing on and off, the silent environment was suddenly breached by the whirring noise of a transporter re-materialization, bathing the smoke cloaked room with blue light, a striking contrast from the blinking red.

Six heavily armoured people finished materialisation and began scanning the room; the armour looked like a matte plastic and was reminiscent of knights in the 15th or 16th century, except the helmet it looked to be one complete plate of the black material. The first thing that struck Major Sakar as he materialised was the smoke, it seemed that the fire suppression control was offline; he nodded to the Andorian colour sergeant he had transported with the rifle company, he had split the force into three teams each having six men, he had himself and the first squad transported to the ops centre, the second squad to the armoury and the third squad to the main engineering section, razing a black armoured hand he tapped the Starfleet decal over his left pectoral

"This is the Major all teams report"

"Team two here sir, armoury is secure no life signs, no bodies and no weapons it seems that whatever happened the crew were armed" the voice was gruff and heavy

"Team three here sir, we have signs of a battle here sir, heavy plasma discharge detected phaser burns on the walls and there are choke points along the halls leading here sir, it looks like they were overrun"

"Intriguing, team two begin sweeps of the station, team three try to get the power back online myself and team one will head down to the main computer core"

"Captain Picard, we have secured our LZ's and are begging the investigation as ordered"

"Copied Major be careful, though the scanners show no life signs that doesn't mean there are none, the Jem'hadar have shown us one way our life sign scanners can be tricked"

"Aye sir"

He tapped the decal again ending communications though keeping a line to the ship open through the helmet cam's, looking to his left he saw his colour sergeant

"Peterson and Rodriguez you will stay here, as soon as the power is online I want you to download the sensor data and any logs pertaining to what happened here" he turned to the two in question then saluted "we are headed to the main computer core" he projected a holographic map of the station, and pointed to a room highlighted in orange "here, it's not far but it's one of the most heavily shielded rooms on this station, if there are any people alive here they would be there" one of the Jefferies tubes in red "this Jefferies tube leads directly from main engineering to the computer core, if my suspicions are correct the stand in engineering may have been a rouse to draw the enemy, whilst the survivors retreated to the security of the computer core"

"So it's like a panic room" said the soft voice of the Orion woman privet Briana

"Indeed, the core room has transport inhibiters, dampening fields, and the entire section is armoured with a foot of thick plates of pure refined Neutronium, it is by far the most secure place on the station".

"So survivors, if any would be there" said Cain the young Bajoran privet

Major Sakar nodded shutting down the projection,

"Move out" the four troopers made their way towards the closed door; taking out some small magnetic grips they attached them to each door panel, standard procedure was one trooper on each panel pulling with a third covering the slowly opening door, it was text book and done just as they had practiced a thousand times before in simulation and in action.

The corridor mirrored the opps centre smoke filled and barren the only sound was the foot prints of their feet as they cautiously made their way into the smoke. Suddenly the regular lighting clicked on and the hall was eliminated brightly, and the smoke was bled away.

A slight beep brought Sakar's attention

"Team one here" he spoke as Private Cain began to approach a corner cautiously he began to do what is known as slicing the pie, up and down movements with his phase pistol his heavy phase cannon magnetically strapped to his back

"Team two here sir we have found some bodies" he said a quiver in his voice "they have been mutilated and partly eaten" he paused for a second "it's a real mess down here, no evidence so far of what did this we are continuing our search"

"Team three here sir we have returned power to the station, and are beginning scans of the battle zone, but there is some kind of interference we are compensating now, we should have a full analysis in a few minutes"

"Acknowledged, team two proceed with caution team three get the analysis as soon as possible"

"Rodriguez to team one" came the voice of the young corporal

"Team one here report"

"Sir internal sensors are offline, short range communications are online and long range is off line, computer reads a fault in the system but cannot seem to get around it may be in the communications section itself, the logs and sensor data have been corrupted either on purpose by the crew or by whatever attacked"

"Weapons systems?" he asked

"Phase cannons power cells are depleted sir, and all two hundred and sixty six quantum torpedoes have been launched, main shields have been overloaded and the emitters have melted down, whatever happened here they put up one hell of a fight"

"Indeed" he stopped for a moment "keep me apprised of the situation and any new information report immediately"

"Aye, aye sir"

"Sakar to Enterprise"

"Enterprise here" came the voice of Captain Picard

"Sir is there any debris of unknown origins in the imitate vicinity"

There was a few seconds of pause

"No, there is no debris that we can detect Major, but the nebular is interfering with our sensors why"

"Sir according to the computer here the was a heavy battle here, so heavy it necessitated all the photon torpedoes and draining the power cells of all the phase cannons"

"Môn dieu" Picard whispered "Major get to the computer core double time, then get out of there"

"Aye sir" he tapped his communications decal again shutting down the comm. line "you heard him gentlemen and ladies double time"

(Enterprise)

Picard was slightly stunned and very worried; anything that could take the amount of firepower the station could give out would be a more than formidable opponent

"Mr Data are you sure that there is no debris out there"

"No sir I can't be sure" he said as he spun towards the captain "the background radiation is making scanning very difficult, and anything as small as debris would be near imposable to find"

"Near Mr Data but not absolute" he said rubbing his chin "that station threw everything at whatever attacked it, there must be debris, or something that indicates what attacked this station"

"There might be sir, but finding it would be like trying to find a man whispering amid a rock concert"

"Sir" came the voice of the sensor operator a young human female "were getting a strange sensor reading, it's at long range now but it is closing" she said turning to the captain her tactical screen showing a blip appearing and disappearing seemingly at random "its also fading in and out but it is on a direct coarse"

"Is it a comet or a rouge asteroid?"

"Unknown sir but it is quite large, over ten times the size of the station and moving at what looks like one quarter impulse, and we are unable to tell what its made of or its density"

"How large lieutenant?" came the astonished reply of the captain

"It could be a ship" interrupted Data

"Yes but whose" said the Captain only knowing a few local races that could build something that big "we are the only imperial ship in this sector, were too far away from Klingon territory, the Romulans don't go this far out, the Cardassians are rebuilding and need every ship to guard their borders"

"Sir" the young lieutenant looked at him looking for orders

"Computer" he spoke, it acknowledged with a bleep "Action Stations this is no drill" a steady loud alarm like a heart beat began to throb abler blinking lights changed to red and amber and blinked in time with each beat, the computerised female voice began to speak over the ships intercom

"Action Stations, Action Stations this is no drill all crews to man your ready stations" the voice repeated about five times before only the alarm and sirens were heard, a sudden whoosh the turbo lift doors opened and four marines in full armour and weapons stepped through taking positions guarding the doors so that they cover both sets of turbo lifts.

Data looked to the captain for a moment as if searching for an answer but knew better than to ask, but he didn't wait long for his answers

"Sir Station is sending the computer information now" Picard Nodded is mind fixated on the new mystery

"Mister Data" Picard had sat back down in his command chair securing himself with the belts "send a probe I have a bad feeling about this rouge asteroid" Data nodded

"Or comet sir" said Data as his hands danced across his panel

"Or comet Mister Data but one way or another we will know" Data nodded as he pushed the red button , the photon launcher in the dorsal section of the main body fired one missile like projectile several hundred meters striate up, it then reoriented itself and blasted off twenty degrees to port speeding away.

Picard waited his eyes fixed on the screen, he knew in a moment weather he was over reacting or weather his gut was right and there was something more out there.

He didn't have to wait long, as the static cleared the screen as filled with a ship of mammoth proportions, a leviathan of metal, but as the probe analysed the ship its power readings, its hull makeup and its design a familiar picture began to unfurl, and it was one of dread the dominion had returned.

All at once a grim scenario began to unwind in his mind.

"Communications, contact the away teams tell them to bug out now, Helm as soon as they are aboard take us into the densest part of the nebular"

"Sir are we abandoning the station?"

"Mister Data" said Picard turning to his first officer and pseudo son "we have no choice"

(On the station, a few minutes before probe launch)

The team approached the thick sealed doors of the main computer room.

"Cain" said the Major the man in question turned to his commander, the man nodded, he moved to the door control and tried the controls, and they bleeped unresponsively, Cain then grabbed his gagger and popped the door console, he then cut two of the controls cables and jammed them together, the doors popped open slightly.

"Grips" said Cain looking at Briana as he pulled a dick like device from his belt she mirrored him they attached one to each door the handle flipped up, as soon as it was secure they pulled with all there might, the Major threw a stun grenade as per protocol into the room and a second later it popped,

Unlike the deadly explosive grenade the stun grenade pops with a field of energy designed to temporarily interrupt the brain impulses, making a person sleep for a few hours.

The main computer room was huge, easily as large as a Galaxy class hanger bay having three leaves, the first level was below the door down a set of three steps, the level itself was bear and a table and chairs could be accessed from the floor panel, the second level could be accessed by steps on the far side of the room, the second level balcony over looked the door leaving a field of fire clear for defenders, the third and final level contained the computer room and main controls, the whole room was protected by transport inhibitors and shields making it almost imposable for the room to be breached

The team made their way to the main computer room Sakar had sent his men to sweep the room every level and every hidden nook and cranny

"Sakar to Enterprise" he spoke as he entered the main computer room and sat behind the control console his decal glowed awaiting the response from the ship

"Enterprise here" the decal blinked

"We have breached the computer room" he said as the last of his squad entered the room "prepare for the down load" he said as he reached the computer console and began to enter commands

"Excellent" the decal blinked before Sakar tapped it cutting the communication

The squad began their full search of the room

"Sir" shouted Cain "I've found them" something in his voice unsettled Sakar and it took a few seconds for his Vulcan will to stamp down on it, and as he approached the feeling seemed to increase.

Cain was in one of the second levels armoury and spoke as the team approached

"It looks like the wounded made it here" there were a few bodies two Human and one Vulcan they were dead they looked exsanguinated red and green blood mixed in the pools beneath their bodies. Sakar began to scan the bodies

"There wounds have been effected by some type of disrupter" he said as his scanner beeped "the energy has a type of anticoagulant effect, they were doomed as soon as they were hit even if they survived the initial blast"

"Team 3 to team 1"

"Sakar here"

"Sir we have finished the analysis of the weapons discharges"

"What have you found?"

"It was some type of layered dampening field" spoke the voice of Lieutenant Thompson "it was designed to give off a false reading"

"And the weapons"

"The readings are Dominion sir there back"

Suddenly there communications decals began to beep then a call came out

"Emergency, Emergency all teams Enterprise is declaring Emergency, fall back at once and prepare for emergency transport"

Sakar and his team ran back out of the door of the computer room and halted disappearing into a shower of sparkling lights.

(On the enterprise bridge)

The computer beeped showing the away teams back onboard "take us into the nebula" he turned to his helm officer a young Orion woman "run silent and run deep"

"Aye aye sir" replied the young officer as she keyed in the command.

The Enterprise turned gracefully its impulse engines glowing brightly as it moved turning hard to port almost rolling before she was engulfed in the glowing clouds, as the last of her nacelles were engulfed the titanic ship appeared firing its purple beams at the station destroying it.


End file.
